Ultradimension Soldier: Victory Dimension
by AIYF Productions
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Neptune drags PFC Garland out to help with quests when they find themselves taken to another dimension. They will meet the inhabitants of this world and gain their aid to return them to their home. But fate has ways of changing things. Will these changes allow them to return still, or will this leave them stuck in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyoene! My apologies for this, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. The more I played Re;birth 3, the more I wanted to get this out. And since we all know what follows even before the battle with Arfoire ended, we'll be going to an alternate ruite.

"Yay! I'm going to show up soooon!" Plutia says happily.

Welp, since we're all here, let's go!

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Re;Introductions!**_

Hello everyone, I am PFC (Private First Class) Garland, or Garland for short. Some time ago, I was brought here to the Hyperdimension as a test and "vacation" by the Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire. I was shocked, but as time went on, I adapted to stuff and new things started popping up. From fighting alongside the very characters I came to like to learning about other Hyperdimensions and meeting either the actual inhabitants or copies of them. All in all, it was fun. Oh yes, we have to get on with the story!

" **Are you serious!? It isn't even the second chapter and you're already breaking the fourth wall! Ugh, just forget it. . ."**

Anyway. . . It has been a month since the fight with Arfoire, and everything has thankfully calmed down. The CPUs are back in their respective nations and doing their work. Well. . . Except for. . .

"What!? No fair you guys, ganging up on me!" Neptune pouts as her character falls.

"That's one down, only two to go~!" Vert says, giggling.

"Now that you're out of the way Neptune, victory will be mine" Noire remarks, sounding very proud of herself.

"Like I would let you take that title so easily" Blanc said, smiling.

Yeah, they all come over to Planeptune and play games and eat snacks most of the time. Me? Well, after that incident Histoire told me to take it easy and made it to where I'm living in a very nice hotel near the Basilicom. After that, I spent the rest of my days in Gamindustri doing quests of all sorts. I think Vert told me that I have a fan-base after the rescue. . . I sure hope she's just joking. But, the Guild did hire me as a mercenary, so that was pretty nice when IF came to me about it. So I'm currently getting done with a job.

"Ladies, you all are CPUs! You should be doing your jobs!" Histoire yells "And you Neptune and Nepgear, I will be giving you a lecture on how a CPU should act!"

"Sorry Neptune, but I have matters to attend to" Noire says, leaving.

"I must be off" Vert also follows with Blanc not too far behind.

After that whole outburst, a couple quests, and a trip to every nation later, Neptune and her sister made it back to the Bailicom.

"We're home!" Neptune calls out.

"We're back!" Nepgear says.

"Welcome back Nep-Nep, welcome back Ge-Ge!" Compa greets them, smiling.

"Hey you two, you finally made it back" IF said.

"Hey Compa, Iffy! I'm surprised you got off before us" Neptune said, looks astonished.

"Well, it's like that because you and Gear are always in the Basilicom" IF states.

"It's good to see you too again" Nepgear says smiling, then looks around "Hey, where's Garland? He said he was going to visit today"

"He's running a little late, said he was. . ." IF was about to say.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" I called out, running into the Basilicom "My client kept me a bit longer than expected"

"It's fine, Nep just got back" IF tells me.

"Well, howdy do-yah Garly!" Neptune says "How's it hangin' around and stuff?"

"Well, after taking that hired arms job I've been busy" I huffed "I've had an endless flow of clients asking for help or protection. . ."

"Wow, that's sounds amazing Garland" Nepgear says "It must be very fun"

I lightly chuckle "If only you knew Nepgear. . ."

Compa starts to walk off further into the Basilicom "I'm going to make dinner everyone, so go wash those hands"

"Yay, Compa's cooking! I can't wait to stuff my face silly!" Neptune cheers.

After a good 30 to 45 minutes of getting cleaned up, we all sat down in the kitchen area to eat. Compa really cooked up some amazing food this time around. Oh yeah! With my new place established, I get frequent visits by everyone. Compa and IF come over more often since I'm so close to them and the Basilicom. And Compa insists on giving me food she has made.

"Wow Compa, your cooking gets better with every bite!" Neptune remarks, with sparkles in her eyes. How they even do that makes me cringe.

"I'm glad you like it Nep-Nep" Compa says, smiling.

As this was all going on, Histoire floated into the room noticing Neptune and Nepgear "I see that you two are back. Did you do your job, or did you go and slack off in the other nations?" she asks with a stern look.

"Wh-What, of course not! We did our thing" Neptune says. Please don't make it that obvious Neptune.

"You don't need to make it that obvious Nep" IF stated. See! What did I say?

"Now everyone. . ." Compa interjects before anything goes down "If we all start bickering now, our food will get all cold and yucky"

"Very well, we will continue this conversation on a later date" Histoire says before floating out, then noticing me "Oh, my apologies Garland. I do hope your work is going alright" then Histoire sighs "Why can't Neptune take after you. I even told you to take a break, yet you're still working hard"

"It's alright Histoire. I'm just glad everyone is doing great. I can just power through this job" I told the Oracle, smiling. She returns it.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will be talking to you later" Histoire says, floating out of the room.

After that, we all resumed with our dinner. Once we were done, Compa and Nepgear cleaned up dinner. I tried to help but Compa insisted on me not doing anything because I am a guest. I decided that now was a good time as ever to make my way back to my place.

"I'll be seeing you all later!" I called out. I made my way out of the Basilicom and towards my place. As I was walking, someone bumped into me from the side "Whoa there. . ." I turned my head to see it was a young woman

"Oh. . . I'm so, so sorry! Uh. . . P-Please take this pamphlet" she frantically hands me the piece of paper then runs off.

"Well, that was weird" I looked at her confused, then looked at the paper "'A World Without CPUs?'" I raised an eyebrow "Eh, must be from that society or whatever" I folded it up then stuffed it in my pocket. I made it the rest of the way to my room without any more incidents, good. I changed into my sweats and t-shirt and flopped down on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_

"Aaaaaw, I was hoping to aaaappear. . ." Plutia looks bummed.

Hey now, don't be that way Plutia. You'll be showing up very soon. And I mean VERY soon.

"Oh, okay. I caaan wait" She says.

Anyway, hope you all don't mind this. And I hope you all enjoy this like it's counterpart! Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wooow, you already got the second chapter of thiiis story out?" Plutia asks.

Heh, what can I say. This was the game that sparked my hype. Plus, I like the Ultra cast a lot. Even though

"You're so faaast!"

"Heh, that's what she said~" Neptune snickers.

GAWD DAMN IT NEPTUNE! Ugh, anyway. I bet you're all wondering why an alternate timeline? Well, remember "Rise of an APL"? And that Garland and them helped Tamazaki and his cast with saving their Goddesses? Yup, it's what you think. And i'm leaving it at that!

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: A Quest Gone South! Or. . . Skydiving!**_

It was the next morning and I got a call from the Guild that I can take today off, which I accepted. So now, I'm enjoying a round of "Mega Bash Goddess". It was just recently made in Lowee and Blanc gave me a copy along with a Lowee-exclusive console. Heh, it has alternates of the Goddesses and Maker characters. But, it's fun nonetheless. Oh, a new challenger! I wonder which character it. . . Tamazaki!? He's a character in this!? Great, now I want to know who else is staring in this. I was about to reach for my phone when. . .

"Hey Garly, you in!?" I heard a series of poundings and a certain CPU yelling through the door "Come on Garly, open up!"

"Ugh, I'm coming. . ." I get up from my spot and open the door to the grinning face of Neptune "Alright, what do you want?"

All she does is smile "I want you to come along with me and do quests" she stands there in the doorway with a triumphant grin on her face. I blinked a couple times before I started closing the door "Ah. . . Wha. . . Hey!" Neptune exclaims, placing her foot in the way of the door "That is so not main character of you, you know"

I let out a sigh "Neptune, today is my day off. I would really like to keep it that way. . ."

"Ah, but Garly. . ." Neptune starts pouting "Histy and Nep Jr. kicked me out of the Basilicom! And I don't feel I can do this alone"

"Can't you go somewhere else for that or something?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"You are being a grade A meanie pants, mister! What about that fallen buddy oath or whatever?" She says, trying to reason.

"It's called the 'Warrior's Ethos' numbnuts. Look, if you're trying to reason with me, do some research" I deadpan.

"Buuut Garly. . ." Neptune goes for the puppy-dog eyes "I might die out there from neglect"

I give the most neutral stare I could give her "Who do you think I am? Some guy who's weak to puppy eyes? Look Neptune, you're cool in all. But, this isn't a NeptunexProtag story"

"Oh, you're no fun" Neptune bops her head "No, but in all cerealness. I would like really appreciate the help"

"You're not going to leave until I say yes, aren't you?" I ask, not impressed. She smiles at me which gives me the answer "Ugh, fine. . . Let me get ready. . ."

"Yay, you are so doing me a solid right now!" Neptune cheers.

"You owe me for this!" I called to her from my room.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about that buddy!" Neptune calls back.

* * *

After I got myself decent and ready, Neptune first led me to the Guild. The receptionist was surprised to see me in.

"O-Oh, Garland. What are you doing here? Aren't you off today?" She asks.

"Well, I was till this one came and pounded on my door" I said, pointing to Neptune.

The receptionist lightly giggles when she sees Neptune looking over some quests "You must have it rough. Having to deal with the CPUs"

"Hey, receptionist lady!" Neptune walks up to the counter with a single quest "I wanna do this one!"

She nods her head and puts a few things down in the database "Alright, you're both set. Here is your medal" The receptionist hands Neptune the same piece of metal like what I got back then.

"Hey, why doesn't Garly get any bling?" Neptune asks half-jokingly.

"Oh, well that's because he's a mercenary. So he gets a badge" the woman explains.

Neptune puts a finger under her chin "Ah, I see. Well, let's go Garly! The sooner we get done, then sooner we can go get some pudding!" she says, running out of the Guild. I let out a sigh then followed after her.

After we exited the Guild, Neptune told me that we were going to Virtua Forest for this quest. So we both made our way to the desired place, looking around the environment.

"So Neptune, what does that quest say we need to do?" I asked her, prepping my rifle.

"Let's see. . ." Neptune whips out the N-Pad and taps on it a couple times.

I look at her, shaking my head "You didn't even bother to read the Quest info? Why do I have a feeling that other people have done the exact same thing?" I let out a sigh.

"Ah hah!" Neptune exclaims "We are to face an abnormal sighting of a Giant Dogoo!" After hearing the word 'Dogoo', I looked down at the ground with a sad expression. Neptune looks over at me to notice my current attitude "Whoa Garly, are you still a bit sour from Meta's sacrifice?"

I cringed at the name drop, but I nod nonetheless "Yeah. . . It's still in my mind, replaying. . ."

* * *

 _ **[Flashback: Arfoire's Fight,Final Stretch]**_

It was the end of our fight with Arfoire. The Goddesses we released from their prison, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Thank you all, like bunches for saving us!" Neptune says, leaning on Nepgear for support.

"Yes, if it wasn't for the bravery you showed here. . . I don't know what would've happened to us" Vert tells us, using me as a crutch since I'm the closest to her height right now.

"We're so glad to have you back with us, Nep-Nep" Compa says, holding back tears.

"Heh, I'm just glad everyone is okay" I said, chuckling.

"Dogoo~!" Meta yips, looking happy.

"I think we all should head back now" IF says "Chris and Andrew went on ahead to treat Andrew's wounds"

"Right, let's do. . ." I was about to say when something erupted from the ruble behind me. I turn my head to see "A-Arfoire!?"

"If I'm going to go down, I'm taking one of you with me!" She proclaims, raising her scythe.

Crap, she's too close for me to react "D-Damn it!" I shut my eyes for the unexpected oncoming attack.

"Garland!" "Garly!"

"Now. . . DIE!" Arfoire swung down, and everyone looked on in shock "Wh-What. . . You little. . ." I heard a thud from behind.

I slowly opened my eyes and turning my head backwards to see Arfoire a bit away from me now on the ground "Huh? How did. . ." I felt Vert nudge me "What is it?"

"Look down. . . Behind you" She sounded hesitant. I turn my body to get a better look at what Vert was. . . N-No. . .

"No. . ." My face changed from confusion to fear "NO, META!" I let go of Vert and ran towards the Metal Dogoo that had a clean cut through him "M-Meta! Why did you do that?!" I carefully picked him up "You. . ." I felt myself losing my bearings as I saw that he was fading away from the bottom. That's just. . . Terrible "You were supposed to go back to your home in the forest or caves. . ."

"Dog Dog. . . Dogoo~" Meta says, licking my cheek. I broke out in tears.

"I. . ." I fell silent, then smiled for him "I. . . love you too buddy. . ." I hug the pup "I love you too. . ."

"Dog. . .go. . . ooooo. . ." I felt my arms go empty, telling me he already passed on.

I look down at my now empty arms, then hugged myself "M-M-Meta. . ." I kneeled over, crying for the first time in front of everyone.

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

* * *

I felt myself shudder after remembering that incident, and then I felt Neptune give me a hug "Huh?"

"Look, I'm not an expert on these things and whatnot. But I feel he did that because he thought you were one cool son of a gun to hang out with, so everyone can still enjoy your presence!" Neptune explains, grinning up at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Heh, thanks for that. . . That cheered me up a bit" I said, taking a deep breath "Alright, let's get this quest done with"

Neptune breaks the hug then starts walking "Alright! Our target should be deeper in. . ."

"Urrrrp! Where am I . . .?" We both heard someone a little bit away from us.

"Whoa, it sounds like someone's retching nearby?" Neptune asks.

"Y-Yikes! I'm sorry! So, so, sorry! I-I mean, is someone there? Oh good. . . I'm saved!" The woman says, sounding relieved "Please help me! I've gotten lost, and I haven't been able to find my way back home. . ."

"Hey, you look familiar. . ." I scratched my chin "Oh yeah, you're that woman who gave me that pamphlet yesterday!"

"Huh?" Neptune looks confused, then looks at her "Ah, you're that Citizen Group whatever from the other day!"

"Wh-Wha. . ." She looks up and her eyes widen at Neptune "Ah! Th-The CPU!" She turns around to run.

"Whoa, hold on there! We won't hurt you" I say, grabbing her wrist.

She looks at both of us for a bit before taking a deep breath "Umm, wh-why is a CPU here in a place like this?"

"Why? Well, because I'm working hard. Just likethe dependable CPU I am!" Neptune exclaims.

"Really Neptune? You were kicked out of the Basilicom from being too lazy. . ." I told her.

The woman looks at us "Umm, honestly, I don't think that's true. . . If it were, I wouldn't have formed my group"

Neptune looks at the both of us "Gah, my pride! Garly you traitor!"

"Whoa Neptune, calm down" I put a hand up to tell her to stop. I then turned to the woman "I'm sorry for my friend here, she's kind of a. . . Special case. By the way, I'm PFC Garland"

"O-Oh, umm, I'm Rei Ryghts" She says, bowing.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Neptune exclaim. I look over at her confused when I saw her dramatically point at Rei. No, seriously, she did "Have you been lost since yesterday? Wow, you're like bad at directions!"

"Ugh. . ." Rei looks down.

"So, I gotta ask ya something quick, but you're that groups leader, right? How's that going for you?" Neptune asks her with a smile.

"Bad. . . It's not 'going' at all. . ." Rei says, sounding really bummed.

"Oh, I see. Just as I deduced! If you were more dependable, I would have to try harder to prove you wrong!" Neptune explains, looking proud of herself.

"Sheesh Neptune" I look at her.

"No need to point out the irony. . ." Rei said, sounding more down than before.

Neptune chuckles "You know, I'm totally dominating this chat, huh? Come on, you say some words now. It must've been fate that we met up again!"

"Ugh. . . Why. . . Why do you. . .?" Rei is saying. It appears she's shaking.

"Umm, Neptune. . ." I was saying to the CPU

"Uh, can't hear you lady. Try turning up your voice volume" Neptune says, cupping a hand around her mouth.

"That's it. Neptune, you're taking this too far" I tell her, giving her astern look.

"Eh? What do you mean Garly?" Neptune asks me, looking confused.

"Wh-Why are you so blunt? I'm. . . I'm clearly in distress, but you. . ." Rei lowers her head more, her shoulders shaking now.

"Huh? Is she trying to sound angry or something?" Neptune scratches her head "Umm, sorry about that. We just met, so I shouldn't be so conversational"

"Why are you apologizing to me? How. . . How can you be so. . . Composed!?" Rei asks, sounding distraught.

"Well what the heck! How am I supposed to act?" Neptune asks her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been gloating so much" I look at Neptune.

"I already know more than anyone at how much of a sad sack I am!" Rei starts to rant "But why. . . Why do I have to hear that from a CPU's mouth!?"

"Whoa. I think I flipped a switch in her brain or something. . ." Neptune says, looking a bit uneasy.

"Now Rei, don't go. . ." I was about to say.

"W. . . W. . .Waaaah!" Rei starts to cry.

"Great, now look what you've done Neptune. You made her cry" I said, rubbing my head

"Ah, she's crying all over my shoes! A grown woman just totally started bawling in public" Neptune says, looking weirded out.

"Stop worrying about your damn shoes Neptune! You clearly hit something very sensitive with her!" I exclaimed, pointing to Rei.

"Now that you said that and when I think about it, I'm indirectly at fault for this, huh?" Neptune asks me with a worried look.

"More like 'directly'. . ." I told her.

"H-Hey, I said I was sorry. So stop crying, uh, please?" Neptune asks Rei. It didn't sit well from the looks of it.

"Y-You apologized again! Why. . . Why do you insist on mocking me!? Waaaah!" Rei says, resuming her crying.

Neptune looks at her in distress "N-No good. There's no consoling her. But now I kinda feel like crying. . . Garly. . . Help!"

"Ugh, Neptune. . . Now isn't the time to. . ." I was saying.

"C-CPUs shouldn't. . . CPUs shouldn't" Rei was trying to say.

"F-Fine, okay! I'm a CPU, and I shouldn't have been rude. So, stop crying, okay?"

"CPUs should all just disappear!" Rei yells out that last line.

"Whoa, that was unexpected" I looked at Rei.

"Oh, okay. If that's all it is, then I guess I'll just disappear back home. Come on Garly, let's go" Neptune tells me, turning around until she felt something float up to her.

"What the hell is that thing?" I look behind Neptune at the dark ball coming up on her.

"What the. . . What's that dark ball thingy!? H-Hey, stop right there! Get away from me!" Neptune exclaims, swatting at the ball.

"CPUs. . .CPUs. . . Should just disappear!" Rei says one last time before a vortex opens up, pulling Neptune in.

"Wh-Whoa! Is this thing sucking me in!? N-Nope, I'm falling in! G-Garly, grab me!" Neptune calls out, unexpectingly grabbing onto my arm, catching me off guard.

"N-Neptune, I don't have a firm stance. . . AAH CRAAAP!" I exclaimed as I was pulled into the vortex. Once I went through the vortex, it disappeared.

* * *

I can feel myself falling. heh, kinda reminds me of when I first arrived in the Hyperdimension. I slowly opened my eyes to find my self falling towards a clearing in a forest "wow, it's like I'm falling onto the Basilicom, but it's a forest clearing" I remark.

"Ah, hey Garly!" I heard the cheerful voice of Neptune ring out. I turn my head to find her falling beside me "Hiya! It appears we are falling"

"Well no shit Sherlock!" I yelled "Now that I'm thinking about, this is higher than my fall onto the balcony" I looked down, then back at Neptune.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, this is uncharted territory even for me" She puts on a thinking face, then a panicked one "Waaah, and there's two girls down there!"

My head snaps to where Neptune was previously looking. Sure enough, there are two girls standing in the clearing talking. And it feels like we're gaining speed. . . "Ah crap, deal with this for a little Neptune, alright!?" I tried my best to move through the air and grab her and pull her in.

"G-Garly? Are you trying to bust a move on little old me?" She asks, jokingly.

"Now isn't the time for jokes!" I told her, then turned my head back to the ground "Moooooooooooove!"

"Wha. . . Kyaaah!" Was all I heard as we made impact with the ground.

* * *

"Wowee. . . What a loud crash that was. . .!" I heard a voice say. I open my eyes slowly to see a girl with lilac hair looking at us.

"Man, that was scary. But, I gotta thank you Garly for the quick cushion" Neptune remarks, rubbing her head.

"Guh. . . D-don't. . . mention it. . ." I said through pained gasps.

"Oooh, you two are still. . . Alive? Are you okay?" The girl asks us.

"Huh, what's up? Oh, yeah, a fall like that is nothing to me! Also, I gotta thank Garly here for breaking my fall" Neptune says, smiling.

The girl's eyes widen "Whoooa, you're really amazing. . .! But, umm. . . Noire is. . ."

"Oops! Sorry to freak you out and whatever. I'm Neptune. Nice to meet you!" Neptune introduces herself "And the one who is my cushion right now is Garly!"

"It's Garland, that is just a nickname. . ." I breathe in "I'll introduce myself. I'm PFC Garland, I'm glad to see you're alright" When will Neptune get off of me. . .

"Huh? Oh, oh, I wanna introduce myself too. . . I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you two. . ." Plutia says, introducing herself.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_

"Yaaay, I showed up. . .!" Plutia jumps for joy.

Yup, it was only a matter of time. you happy now?

"Uh huuuh. . ." She nods her head.

Good, now I will explain things as of now. Since I gave myself time to think.

This was pretty long for just the second chapter, but it was all fun nonetheless. Although, i will be honest. I actually made myself cry at Meta's death. Like right towards the end, I just started to bawl. But now, onto another matter.

You Never Knows, I'm sorry to break it to you. But there is NO room anywhere for me to add in your little assassin shenanigans, even if it is espionage. If I did change bits of the story to your pleasure, everything would fall to shit. So sorry man, but you'll have to find someone else's OC to kill. Besides, why did you even start that, going into peoples reviews and saying "Dark has his eyes on so and so and shoots at them". That will seriously piss people off if keep doing that, and especially to people who are making new stories too. Keep this in mind dude.

Now, wow! All the support already even before the second chapter came out!

"That is reeeally cool. . .~" Plutia claps her hands together.

Uh huh to that. Anyway guys, look forward to more "Ultradimension Soldier"! The next chapter might come out very soon.

"Stay tuned~!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry to keep you wait! I've been working on not only this chapter, but also Chapter 22 in HDN: ADT Also, I've been busy play "Producing Perfection", trying to get the True endings. Got Noire's, now to get the rest.

"That ending to Noire's was soooo cute. . .~" Plutia says, giggling.

Alright, alright. I believe we kept them waiting long enough. Let's get this chapter started

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: More Introductions! We're Doing Quests Everyone! M-Maybe. . .**_

So, right now Neptune and I fell from the sky and we just got done introducing ourselves to. . . Plutia. I feel like I've seen her before, but I'm not too sure.

"Plutia huh? That sounds like a name a magical girl who loves takoyaki would have" Neptune says cheerfully. Waaaait. . . Did she just reference Kanon or something?

"Huh. . . What's a takoyaki. . .?" Plutia asks, tilting her head.

"Oh nevermind. But, Plutia. . . That has too many syllables in it. How about. . . I call you Plutie!" Neptune tells her.

"Oh, oh. . . I wanna give you a nickname too. . .! How about, Neppy. . ." Plutia answers, then looks at me "And I think. . . Garly is a cute nickname~"

I felt my face flush at the word 'cute' being used to describe me "I'm. . . I'm not cute. . ." I remarked.

Neptune laughs at my reaction "Ah, does someone get embarrassed when being called 'cute'?"

"Sh-Shut up. . ." I told Neptune, I then cleared my throat "Anyway, can you get off of me?"

"Yeah, and could you get off of me while you're at it. . ." I heard someone say from under me.

"Oh crap. . ." I rolled to the side, sending Neptune rolling a bit to see the one who was holding two people on their back "My deepest apologies! It wasn't my. . ." I saw as she looked up that she looked like "Noire? Sheesh, you should've spoken up sooner!" I said, holding out a hand.

"Huh?" Neptune looks over and sees us "Oh, we landed on Noire? I'm not feeling too bad now"

"Neptune!" I looked at her shocked. But the look of shock that Noire had was more surprised than mine.

"How do you two know my name?!" She asks, getting up by herself and dusting her outfit off.

"Ah, come on Noire. It's me, Neptune" Neptune says, pointing to herself then to me "And Garly, you definitely couldn't forget him"

"I seriously have no idea who both of you are. I don't even remember meeting anyone like you" Noire said, looking a bit angry.

"Wait, did the added weight of Garly landing on you knock your brain lose or something!?" Neptune asks, then runs to Noire's side hugging her "I take back what I said. I am so sorry about that"

"Hey! You're the one who contributed to that!" I said, furrowing my brow.

"Wooow Noire. . . I didn't know you knew Neppy and Garly. . ." Plutia says, looking astonished.

"I don't, I've only known you Plutia! You should know that!" Noire scolds her.

"Oh yeeeah. . ." Plutia's eyes widen, and then she giggles "Sorry. . ."

Noire looks around at us then sighs "Since things have changed, let's head back to Planeptune for now Plutia. You two follow"

"Ah, yes! Let's get go back to back to my nation!" Neptune exclaims.

"Huh. . .? What do you mean?" Plutia asks Neptune.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Sorry dorry" Neptune says, bonking her head "I am the CPU of Planeptune"

"Whaaat. . . No way!" Plutia looks surprised "I'm Planeptune's CPU too. . .! Maybe we can be CPU twins!"

"Umm, Plutia. . ." Noire speaks up "That's impossible. You founded Planeptune not too long ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah. . ." Plutia says.

I stayed at the side, watching this all unfold until I heard what Noire said "Umm, Noire? What do you mean by 'Founded Planeptune not too long ago'?"

Noire looks at me and gives me a 'Weren't you listening?' look, then lets out a sigh "It's what I just said. Planeptune was founded by Plutia not that long ago, so the nation is still pretty young"

"Umm, pardon me for saying this Noire. But, Planeptune has been around for a long while. Well, to my knowledge" I told her, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, what Garly said. I've been the CPU of Planeptune for a looong time" Neptune says, stretching her arms out.

"Maybe that fall and having her land on you must've knock both your brains lose or something" Noire said, looking a bit concerned "Let's go back Plutia, they need attention"

"Okay. . ." Plutia says "Cooome on you two. . . Follow us. . ."

I let out a sigh "Alright, let's go Neptune" I motion her to follow behind me. Neptune didn't look too happy about our current situation "Hey, cheer up. We'll find a way to get them to believe us"

"Oh alright Garly. . ." She still feeling a bit sour, I can tell.

It took a bit for us to get back to Planeptune and. . . Wow, it looks much different than before. I don't know how to put it, but it feels like we went back in time. But it looks futuristic in its own way. We made our way through the streets and to what I believe is the Basilicom.

"Now that we're here. . . Garland, take you hat off. I'm going to check if there's any bruising" Noire tells me while she goes to grab a med kit I think.

"I'm telling you Noire, I'm fine" I told her, not looking very impressed.

Neptune is sitting a bit away from me, snickering "Ooooh, what's this? Is Noire giving Garly _special treatment_? You hot pocket you"

"Wh-What!?" Noire looks over at Neptune, her face turning beet red.

"Wooow Noire. . . I didn't know you liked Garly. . ." Plutia looks at her friend, smiling.

"Relax you two" I interjected, sighing "I'm fine Noire, so you can put the kit away"

Noire shares her own sigh then looks at Neptune "Don't you ever do that again! I don't like him like that or anything!"

"Ugh. . . Putting all this aside" I started saying "What were you two doing in that forest in the first place?"

"What were we doing? Well, I was there alone till Plutia showed up" Noire explains "And I was looking for a CPU Memory"

"Huh, a CPU Memory? What's that?" Neptune asks, tilting her head to the side.

"You don't know what a CPU Memory is? Have you been living under a rock or something?" Noire asks Neptune.

"I'll be honest, I don't what a CPU Memory is either. Sound like something that consists memories of CPUs" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, you're not too far off with your idea Garland. But, a CPU Memory is a crystal that spawns every couple centuries. And Plutia here just so happened to come across one" Noire explains.

"Wait, so you aren't born as a CPU? Instead, you have to go grab these crystals?" Neptune says out loud, trying to piece things together.

"Neppy. . . What do you mean by being born a CPU. . .?" Plutia asks.

"Well my little Plutie, I will tell you. I was born a CPU!" Neptune proclaims.

"Oh really?" Noire asks, looking skeptical "Then transform"

"Transform you say? Heh, alright. . ." Neptune gets up from her spot and walks to the center of the room "It's been a bit, but here I go!" With that declared, we were all blinded by a bright light. When it died down.

"Uh, Neptune. . ." I said.

"Huh, what is it?" She asks, then realizes her voice hasn't changed "Wha. . . I didn't transform!?"

Noire took this moment to look at Neptune's reaction "Well of course you didn't. Plutia is Planeptune's only CPU" She shakes her head.

"You're not going to believe me either?" I look at Noire.

Noire lets out a sigh when I asked her that then looks at me concerned "It's not that, I just think you need to rest. Maybe Neptune falling on you left you in a state of shock"

"Hey, I'm not that heavy! I am as light as a Horsebird Feather!" Neptune yells.

"Umm. . ." Plutia spoke up "Are you all fiiighting. . .?"

"Well, Noire doesn't believe me! And I'm as surprised as a Dogoo-in-a-Box with her not believing Garly! And he's never been one to lie!" Neptune says to Plutia, with agitation in her voice.

I was taken by surprise at Neptune's rant "Whoa Neptune. No need to blow your top"

"Why are you three fiiighting. . .?" Plutia asks. Then out of nowhere I felt an extremely malicious presence. . . Emanating from Plutia? "Stooop fighting, I don't like it. . . Or I'll get angry. . ."

After those lines were said, Noire instantly answered "W-We aren't fighting Plutia! S-See!?" She looks at Neptune and jabs her in the ribcage "SEE!?"

Neptune shook the pain off, and then followed after her "Uh, yeah! See how we don't scratch at each other when we hug~?" I shook my head at this.

"Yaaay~" Plutia cheers then looks at me "Are you fighting too, Garly. . .?"

I shook my head at her slowly "Do not worry Plutia, I wasn't fighting" I walked over to her and pat her head "I only fight those who threaten my friends"

Plutia smiles at the gesture "I'm sooo happy to hear that. . .~"

I heard a sigh of relief escape from Noire "Here is a helpful tip. Do not anger Plutia, it's for your own good"

"Uh, why shouldn't we anger Plutie?" Neptune asks, looking confused.

"Just. . . Just don't, okay!?" Noire tells Neptune.

"Are you fighting agaaain. . .?" Plutia asks, looking at Noire. I could visibly see the raven-haired girl's skin crawl.

"N-No, no, we're fine!" Noire waves her hands in front of herself frantically. Plutia must be something else if it has Noire all bothered. Noire took a bit to compose herself once more till a certain someone ran to a console.

"Oooh, look at this old thing! Can I play it? Thank you!" Neptune doesn't waste any time with pressing the power button and the screen came to life "Haha, these graphics are so old!"

"Neppy. . . This particular game is more fun with a friend. . ." Plutia said, wandering over to Neptune.

I looked over at Neptune and couldn't help but crack a smile at her usual antics "Even if our situation has changed, you find a way to distract yourself"

Noire looks over at me, overhearing what I said "Huh? Do you and Neptune have history together?" Her face changed from questioning to shock "W-Wait. . . Are you two dating!?"

Neptune looks over at Noire and I and smirks "Well of course we are. Who wouldn't want a hot pocket like him as a. . ."

"Neptune, you better stop yourself right now" I said, my voice deepening. Once I saw her sigh then go back to the game, I let out my own and face Noire, whose face was red "My apologies Noire, she loves to tease people. More specifically, her friends"

"I. . . I see" Noire sighs in relief, then got all flustered again "W-Wait, I didn't mean to sound so relieved! I just thought that it must be hard having to put up with her, that's all" I looked at her for a second before I started laughing "H-Hey! What's so funny!?"

I held a hand up, waving it at Noire before stifling my fit "N-Nothing, nothing" I took a deep breath "I was just remembering a funny event"

Noire cocks an eyebrow at me "Riiight, anyway. You two!" She calls over to the two purplettes "We're going to do some quests"

Neptune looks over from the game she's playing and smiles "Oh, you and Garly are going Quest-hunting? Quite bold of you"

"No! I mean all of us are going to go do quests! Well, if Garland doesn't mind that is" Noire tells her.

I nod my head at Noire "That's fine. I just need to get my rifle ready first" I held my hand out and my rifle appears (Yes, the same one from HDN: ADT).

"Whoooa. . . That's a cool weapon. . .~" Plutia remarks, walking over to the futuristic weapon in my grasp.

"Thanks" I said, testing the weapon to make sure everything was ready "Alright, I'm good to go"

"Oh, I wanted to play some more. . ." Neptune huffs, then walks over to the rest of us.

"You're coming with us most definitely" Noire says "If your friend is willing to come along, you're coming along too"

Neptune looks at me with the same huffy face "Why didn't you stay Garly? I could've been playing games"

"You probably still would've went along even if I stayed, Neptune" I told her, slinging my weapon behind my back "Alright, are we going?"

Noire looks at me and nods "Of course" She then looks at Plutia and Neptune "Why can't you two be like him when it comes to work?"

Neptune shrugs "You're sounding like Histy, Noire. . ."

"Well, Histoire did tell you that since the last time we ate with everyone"

Plutia looks over at us with a surprised look "Waaait. . . Did you say. . . Histoire?"

Noire also looks over at us, more specifically me "How do you know who Histoire is?"

"Well. . ." I said, taking a deep breath "Histoire was the one who brought me to the Hyperdimension"

Noire's eye went wide at what I said "WHAT!?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

And there you go. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to get done. Along with Chapter 22. Well, I'll be seeing you all later.


	4. Chapter 4

Gonna slip right into the story now.

BTW, whoever has been following both stories thus far, check out my profile or bio. I have PFC Garland's characteristics down there. I give all my thanks to the individual that pointed out something very important.

Also, got Megadimension Neptunia V II on the 2nd and my own PS4 and T.V. I'm freaking loving it so far. Uzume, why you so adorbs!?

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: A Quest Abound, New Artifact Found!_**

Noire looks at me like I'm crazy "You are from another world Garland!? There's no way!"

"Well, I believe it" Neptune interjects "His attire screams it and I also witnessed his entrance"

"Wooow Garly. . . You're from another world. . .?" Plutia looks at me impressed "That is sooo cool. . ."

I scratched my head "I know it's quite the pill to swallow. But I'm telling you the truth"

Noire looks at me a bit longer then furrows her brow "Hrmm. . ." She shook her head after a minute of keeping that expression "I'll think about this later. Right now, we have some quests we need to do. Come on everyone" Noire says, turning around and leaving.

"Oh. . . Okaaay. . ." Plutia lazily follows after her best friend.

I started adjusting my rifle strap a bit so it could be more comfortable when I felt someone pull on my sleeve. I look behind me to see Neptune looking at me with a neutral expression "Neptune? What is it?"

She lets go of my sleeve and breathes in "Garly, I've noticed something about you when we've gotten here. . ."

"Eh, what is it that you noticed?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you've been acting really uptight and stuff once we got here" Neptune starts explaining "It seems that every time I do or say something, you retaliate with something in return. It's not the Garly I know" She looks up at me to notice that my expression changed.

"Y-You're right. . ." I said, lowering my gaze "I didn't mean anything like that at all. It's just that we're both somewhere unfamiliar and. . . I'm kinda worried about our well being. . ."

Neptune looks at me with raised eyebrows "Garly, worried? This is a first I've heard of that"

"Neptune. . ." I look at her "I'm just thinking that you're taking this too lightly. I hate that I have been treating you that way and not knowing it"

Neptune pats my back "I guess other than your little trip from your world into mine, this has probably got you acting like a frog out of water"

I let out a sigh "You could say that" I clear my throat "Neptune, I'm sorry for acting the way I did to you"

"Ah, it's alright Garly" She says with a grin "But, you have to buy me lots of pudding when we find a way back and eat it with me"

I blinked at her and let out a chuckle "Alright, I got it. I'll get you some pudding"

"Hooray! Garly is buying me pudding~" Neptune jumps in the air, cheering happily.

"Hey you two, let's go!" Noire calls to us "We don't have all day"

Neptune looks over to where Noire's voice came from then looks at me "Well, let's hurry on out of here!" She states, running out. I stretched a bit before following after everyone else.

* * *

 _ **At the Guild. . .**_

"Well, here we are" Noire says, walking into the Guild "This is where we'll be taking quests"

I look around the interior "It feels like nothing has really changed" I walk up to the counter, which Noire and Plutia take note as I bring out a badge "I'm PFC Garland, a mercenary for the Guild"

The receptionist looks at me confused "Garland? Mercenary? Hang on sir. . ." They instantly looked at their monitor, scanning whatever was on the screen "Umm, I'm sorry sir. But we have no mercenaries or your name in our database"

"Hmm, I see. Thank you" I turn back to everyone "Neptune. . ."

She looks at me confused "What is it Garly?"

I take a deep breath "I'm supposed to be in every Guild's database"

"Oh yeah, you do all that body guard and hunting stuff" Neptune says, matter of factually "Why, what is it?"

I look at her, depositing my badge "We're not in Gamindustri anymore"

"WHAAAAAA!? What do you mean by that Garly!?" Neptune looks shocked.

"Now just you hold on a second!" Noire speaks up, catching Mine and Neptune's attention "We are in Gamindustri! What has gotten into you Garland?"

"You won't understand Noire. I worked with the Guild with lots of quests, going from hunting monsters to being a body guard. What else would you want me to believe?" I asked her, looking a little aggravated.

We were all so busy bickering that we didn't keep our eyes on one certain individual "Aaaare you three. . . Fighting again. . .?" Plutia asks us, her voice sounding a bit darker and slower than usual.

"O-Oh crap!" Noire instantly straightens up "N-No, we're not! We're just wondering what quest to take, r-right?" She looks at us.

"Yeaaah, that's all Plutie. Nothing more, nothing less" Neptune remarks. I nod my head in agreement.

"Good. . ." Plutia smiles "Nooow. . . What are we going to choose. . .?"

Noire takes this little bit of time to look through the available quests then grabs one "This one should be easy. All we have to do is hunt down five Exhausted Jellies"

"Five Exhausted Jellies? Alright, let's get this done!" Neptune calls out, looking like she's ready to go. Noire was taken by surprise.

"You're unnervingly pumped for this. What did you do to Neptune?" Noire asks the purplette.

Neptune looks at Noire and smiles "Well Garly is going to be treating me to pudding so of course I would be hyped about it!"

"Huh, Garly is treating Neppy. . . To puuudding. . .?" Plutia looks at Neptune, tilting her head to the side "I wanna have pudding with Neppy and Garly too. . .~"

"Ugh. . . Will you all get back on track!" Noire yells, getting our attention "If we just stand here talking, we won't get this quest done!"

I rub the back of my neck "I think we should listen to her you two. Let's get this quest done"

"Okey dokey, hockey smokey~!" Neptune says, looking happy.

"Okaaay. . ." Plutia cheers lightly. **(Typical Plutia things)**

* * *

 _ **Otori Forest**_

The four of us made our way to Otori Forest, the place that housed the so called "Exhausted Jellies" we have to hunt. Once we made it inside, everyone got out their respective weapons. Noire had a rapier, Neptune with her trademark Wooden Sword, me with my rifle, and Plutia with a. . .

"Umm, Plutia. . ." I look at her with a questionable look "Why did you pull out a cat plushie?"

She looks over at me "Huh. . .? What dooo you mean. . .?"

"Yeah Plutie-poo, Garland is right. A plush toy won't do much damage to enemies, would probably stun them for a bit though" Neptune interjects.

Plutia hugs the plushie close to herself and sticks her tongue out "I like my dolls. . ." Why does that look adorable?

 **"Because Plutia does act adorable somethimes, so I decided to input that. Be happy it isn't puppy dog eyes"**

"P-Puppy dog eyes, on Plutie!? Everyone run for cover, because you'll die from cuteness overload!" Neptune says, running around in circles.

Noire looks at the scene in front of her then looks up at the sky "Who was just talking right now?"

 **"Ah crap, why does this keep happening! Gotta fix the wall aga. . ."**

 **"I don't think so, my dear YF! Get over here~!"**

 **"Wh-What!? S-Sadie, knock it off! P-Please. . . Gyaaaaaah!"**

After that, everything went silent. Everyone looked at each other, sharing confused looks.

"Umm, anyway. . ." Noire clears her throat "Lets get done with this quest"

"Ah, right" I said, prepping my weapon for battle. After we made sure everyone was ready, we walked further into the forest. It didn't take long for us to come across a group of fifteen slimes(?) that looked like a very lazy trapezoid with black hair and a goofy face on it "Uh. . . Is that the monster?"

Noire answers my question with a nod "Yes, these are the targets. Get ready everyone!"

"I'm gonna nep you all up!" Neptune calls out, spinning her sword in her grip, then running forward **"Cross Combination!"** She runs up on one of the Exhausted Jellies and successfully lands her seven-hit combo on it, killing it instantly "Gotcha! Who's next?" She asks.

"Neppy. . . Watch out. . .!" Plutia calls out to Neptune.

She looks at Plutia then swings around, killing a Jelly that was trying to attack her "Not today buster!" She looks over at Plutia "I could use a hand here Plutie" Neptune tells her, flipping backwards from an oncoming attack.

"Oookay. . .~" Plutia trots up to one and slams her doll into the Jelly with enough force to crack the freaking ground and insta-killing it! "Wham~!"

Neptune looks at Plutia with a shocked look on her face"Uh. . ."

"Come on Neppy. . . We have more to do. . ." Plutia tells her, trotting off to defeat another Jelly.

Meanwhile, Noire was fending off at least six of these guys while I was trying to kill off the rest so it'll be easier to deal with this situation.

I fired off a couple shot, nailing and killing an oncoming Jelly. I look behind myself to check on Noire "Hey Noire! Are you doing alright?"

"Hyaah!" I heard the sound of a rapier piercing something "I'm fine, how about you?"

I jabbed my rifle at another Jelly, sending it flying into another unfortunate Jelly that was in the way "Heh, never better!"

"Heeey. . . Let me help too. . .~" I heard Plutia's voice ring out. After a little bit, I heard something whiz past my head and kill the two stunned Jellies on impact. It's flight pattern made it look like a boomerang as it turned back and was caught by the sleepy looking girl. I looked at her hands to see the doll from earlier "Heeheehee. . ."

I just looked dumbfound at her "Uh. . . I don't even want to know. . ." I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and kicked out with my boot, slamming a Jelly in the face "I don't think so"

"Hey Garly, you holding up fine!?" I hear Neptune calling out to me, cutting down a couple more enemies.

"I'm fine and dandy!" I called back, looking over at Noire to see that the six Jellies have decreased by three, but the remaining have gotten more aggressive.

"Grr. . . **Lace Ribbon Dance!** " She yells, kicking one up in the air. She went for a flying kick when the Jelly contorted its body to where she misses "Wh-What!?" She looks at the thing shocked until it wrapped itself around her leg "H-Hey! Get off of me. . .Kyaaah!" Noire was in the process of landing when the Jelly moved itself to where it encased her footwear, making her slip "Why me!?"

"I got ya covered Noire!" Neptune throws her sword, impaling a Jelly that was ready to pounce.

My face contorted to that of annoyance _"I see what it was trying to do. . ."_ I start running forward with Plutia following a bit behind _"The perverted little bastards"_ I felt another plushie-rang whiz past me, smashing into the second to last Jelly. Leaving the final one on Noire.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" She yells, trying to shake it off. The Jelly was slowly starting to expand when three shots went through it, exploding it into pixels. Noire looks over to see the barrel of my rifle smoking.

"That, was way too close for comfort" I let out a deep sigh then walk over to her, holding out a hand "You alright?"

"Uh. . . Yeah, I'm fine. . . It's not like I made that happen on accident. I could've taken care of it" Noire says looking away, but takes my hand.

"Noire. . . Are you okay. . .?" Plutia asks, walking up to us.

"Don't worry Plutia, she's just fine" I look over to Plutia "I think she's just a bit shaken up"

"I most certainly am not!" Noire yells at me.

"Heheheh. . ." I chuckle lightly then look around "Umm, has anyone seen Neptune?"

Noire takes in a breath and looks around "No, I haven't. Not since she threw her sword"

"Maaaybe. . . She went. . . To fetch her sword" Plutia says, placing a finger under her chin.

As this was all happening, we heard Neptune's voice ring out "Garly!" She sounded panicked, which made me go on high alert "Garly, over here!"

I look in the direction her voice came from and started running "Hang on Neptune!"

"I. . . I need your help!" I heard her call back, sounding closer now.

I quicken my pace, thinking about the worse possible thing _"Did she. . . Get nabbed by those Jellies!? Damn it, why didn't she wait for us to come with her!"_ I saw big thing of foliage in front of me. I ran up, closing my eyes and crashed through it, rolling on the ground. I stopped rolling facing skyward and slowly opened my eyes to. . .

"Hello you pervert~" Neptune greets me with the sight of her blue-striped. . .

"WHAA!" I shot up instantly, jumping backwards away from her "M-My apologies!" I guess I must have slipped up because my face was decorated by a deep blush.

"Pffft, hahahahaha! You should've seen your face Garly!" Neptune laughs, holding her sides "Haaaah, don't sweat it Garly. Anyone who plays my games always angle the camera where they get the perfect flash when I jump"

"I. . . I think it would've been better if I didn't know that" I said sighing "Now, what is wrong with you? You sounded like you were in distress"

Neptune looks at me and puts on a teasing face "Aw, is Garly worried about little old me? Maybe if you get enough points, the author will turn this into a harem fic you sly dog you~"

 **"Sorry, but the author is. . . Currently occupied at the moment~"**

 **"All. . . That. . . Nep nep is. . . Gooooo. . . ooold. . ."**

It fell silent once more, with both of us looking rather worried.

"I don't know why Garly, but I feel like that person has it very rough" Neptune remarks. Oh gawd, I just cringed.

"N-Neptune, could you have at least chosen a better word for his current situation? That gave me the weirdest goosebumps. . " I say, rubbing my arms.

"Anyway, I wanted to show you something Garly" Neptune pulls on my sleeve to follow her. I went along with her to see an oddly-shaped indent in a tree "Look at that"

I walked up to the tree to find that the indent was in the shape of a. . . Power symbol? Upon closer inspection, this Power symbol had a green tint to it "This is. . . Peculiar" I reached out and pulled the symbol out from the tree. Neptune decides to walk up at this moment and see the item.

"Oooo, that's quite fancy! I wonder, if this is a CPU Memory. Hey Noire!" Neptune calls out.

"Over here" We both turn around to see Noire and Plutia walking up to us "What do you want Neptune?"

"I think Garly found a CPU Memory!" Neptune declares, nudging me "Well, show her!" I nodded and held it out.

For a second, I thought I saw a blissful look on Noire's face until she looked closely "Umm, that isn't a CPU Memory"

I look at the Power symbol and pocket it "Well, we'll check on it later" I felt my phone vibrate within my shoulder pocket _"Why do I keep forgetting I have it!?"_ I unlocked the screen to find that our current quest was complete "Our quest is complete, let's return home for now"

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Neptune said, looking happy at what I suggested.

Noire nods "Alright. Let's make sure we have everything and leave"

"Yaaay hooray. . ." Plutia cheers, hugging her doll. Once we made sure we had everything, we headed back to the Guild. A couple minutes later, a woman in a Gothic witch outfit emerges from the treeline.

"Hmm, it seems those brats found something quite useful" She says, walking up to the tree that once held the symbol.

"Ugh, can we leave now. You've been dragging me around this forest for hours, chu" A small rat remarks, earning a angry grunt from the woman.

"Shut up rat! Our work here is done anyway" She wears a grin that slowly turns into a scowl "I see that they have a formidable warrior among them. This could change things with our current plan" She turns around "Let's go, we're heading back"

"Yeah, yeah. No need to tell me, chu" The rat says, following after his partner.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_

"Hiii. . . Everyone. . .~!" Plutia waves "Sorry. . . But AIYF is out at the moment. . . So, I'll be doing the ANs for now. . ."

AnimeWolf495: Thank you for reading. . . AIYF loves aaall the support he gets. . . He can't wait to see what you come up with next. . .~

Acallaris: Heeheehee. . . He thought that was fuuunny too. . .!

"Well. . . That is all for nooow. . ." Plutia waves again "See you all. . . Soooon. . .~"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm. . .~ Hmmhmm, hmmm. . .~"

You sound happy Plutia.

"Well, ooof course. . ." Plutia says cheerfully "Histy will be making an appearance. . .! Riiight. . .?"

Yeah, it wouldn't be a Planeptune or Ultradimension without a Histoire.

"Heeheehee. . . That's truuue. . .~" She giggles "Heeey. . . Can I dooo the disclaimer. . .?"

Sure, why not.

 _ **Yaaay. . . Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs toooo. . .**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart. . .~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Enter Mini-Histy! The Hunt Resumes!**_

Our group of four made our way back to Planeptune's Guild to claim our reward. While Noire went up to the counter to turn the quest in, I took this time to pull out the power symbol Neptune found. I rotated it in my hand to get a better look at it. The surface of this power symbol was metallic-like with a greenish tint to it. And I can't quite put a finger on it, but I feel that this thing is missing something. Neptune takes note of this and walks up to me.

"Hey Garly, figured anything out?" She asks me, trying to get a look.

I let out a sigh and shake my head "No, nothing yet. But I have a feeling that this is. . . Incomplete for some reason"

"Heeey. . . Can I see it. . .?" Plutia asks. Oh yeah, I don't think she's gotten a good look at it.

"Oh, sure. Here it is" I hold my hand out so Plutia can see the symbol. She looks at it for a while before giving us that sleepy smile.

"Heeheehee. . .It's sooo pretty. . .~" She remarks, giggling.

"Alright everyone, I got the rewards for us. Let's head back to the Basilicom for now" Noire says, walking up to us.

"Those words were the words I wanted to hear ever since we left!" Neptune exclaims, before something came to her mind "That's right! Garly!" She says, pulling on my sleeve.

"Hmm?" I look at the purple-haired girl "What is it Neptune?"

"Pudding! Pudding! Puuuuuudding!" Neptune cheers, smiling up at me "Since we're back in Planeptune, you're going to buy me pudding, right?"

Garland removes his patrol cap and scratches under it before nodding "I do remember saying that. Alright, let's find a dessert shop real quick and get some"

"Umm. . . I know of a gooood place. . ." Plutia speaks up "It has looots of yummy treats. . .~"

"Leave it to Plutie to come up with something!" Neptune pats her on the back "Lead the way Plutie-poo!"

"Ooookay. . . Follow me. . .~" Plutia trots out of the Guild with Neptune close behind.

"W-Wait, where are you all going!?" Noire calls to us.

Neptune turns around while in motion and calls back "Garly is going to buy me pudding! He promised earlier!"

"B-But what about. . ." Noire was about to say till she felt someone pat her on the shoulder. She looks back to see me "Huh, Garland?"

"Loosen up a bit Noire, alright?" I tell her "I know you mean well for Plutia, but learn to keep some free time aside for your friends. Here, I'll buy you some pudding of your choice" I got done saying and followed after the two left before us.

Noire looks at me a surprised look on her face "F-Friends?! Hmph. . . It's not like I'm happy to hear that or anything. . ." She says before running to catch up.

* * *

It has been a good 25 minutes since we went to the dessert shop and bought everyone their desired pudding. Neptune got herself some egg pudding, Plutia got vanilla, Noire got chocolate, and I got. . .

"Tapioca Garly? You like that elderly food?" Neptune asks me, eating a spoonful of her treat.

"What? I like this flavor" I say, looking at Neptune with raised eyebrows "I used to eat this a lot back in my world"

"Really. . .? Caaan I have a taste. . .?" Plutia asks me, curiously looking up from her pudding.

"Oh. Umm, sure" I scoop up a bit of my pudding and held the spoon to Plutia, who reaches over the table and chomps down on the spoon "Hey now, don't go eating my spoon now"

"Heeheehee. . . Sorry. It was reeeally good. . .~" Plutia states, looking quite content.

Well, after this little thing that happened. A certain twin-tailed tsundere gets all flustered and points at Plutia and I with a shaking spoon "Wh-What did you two just do!?"

I look at Noire confused "Eh, what are you going on about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You let Plutia eat off your spoon. . . Which. . . Which was. . ." Noire was trying to says, but couldn't finish.

Neptune who was witnessing this entire scene starts chuckling "Oh, is Noire jealous that Garly gave Plutie an indirect kiss~?"

"N-No I wasn't! What gave you that idea!?" Noire yells, glaring at Neptune.

Once I heard what Neptune said, my face flushed a light red "Umm. . . Now that you. . . Oh boy. . ."

Plutia didn't seemed fazed by it. All she does is giggle and smile "Heehee. . . Garly's face is sooo funny. . . And cuuute. . .~"

"P-Plutia. . . " I said, looking down at my thing of pudding, hoping my patrol cap hides my red face.

"Pffft, hahaha! Garly is getting embarrassed! How adorable!" Neptune laughs, holding her sides.

"Sh-Shut up!" I said "Just eat your pudding and let's head back to the Basilicom. . ." I scooped up more pudding and ate it, hearing a chuckle from Neptune "Hrrrmph. . ."

* * *

After that whole fiasco, we all finished our treats and were finally back in the Basilicom. I decided to plop down on a plush chair, removing my cap and letting out a deep breath.

"That was quite the day. . " I remarked, looking up at the ceiling with my eyes closed. **(How the hell is that possible?)**

"I'm so flipping poopered out. . ." Neptune says, flopping onto the big body pillow on the floor "Ah, how I've missed you pillow~"

I stayed silent for a bit, slowly breathing. Through my eyelids, I felt someone's shadow fall over me. I opened one eye to see Plutia "Umm, did I take your seat?"

"Nooope. . .~" She says, adding a little "pop" to it. After she said that, I felt something touch the top of my head and. . .

"Oh dear. . ." I fell dead silent this time. I had no idea Plutia had nails, and she's using them to scratch my "Why. . . Are you scratching my head?"

(Random Fact: Garland loves head scratches/rubs. It's a definite win for you if you succeed like Plutia did)

"Well. . . I wanted to know how your hair felt. . . Sooo, I decided to do this. . ." She says, continuing the scratching "It feels funny. . .~"

Neptune looks over at us with a surprised look "Wow Plutie! You turned Garly into a big ol' thing of pudding with that! Ah, is this Garly's kyptonite!?"

Noire takes note of my reaction to the head scratching, tilting her head in interest.

A couple minutes passed with the amazing head scratch and a knock was heard from the door, which caught everyone's attention.

"Plutia, can you please answer the door. It's me" A tiny voice called out.

"Coooming. . .~" Plutia stops what she was doing and trots to the door.

Noire sees this as an opportunity to try what Plutia was just doing earlier. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and gets up, slowly walking up from behind me. When she was close enough, she started to reach out with shaky hands till the sound of the door squeaked open.

"Phwaaa. . . Thank you very much for opening that Plutia. . . (*´д｀*)"

"Hello Histoire. . . What took you sooo long. . .?" Plutia asks Histoire.

"Well, as you know I went to the store. And they were selling triple A batteries at half price so I couldn't help but buy some. And since I decided to take this offer, and there were so much batteries, it took me three days to get back! (゜д゜;)"

"Aaaah. . . Doing all that. . . And being sooo ity bity. . ." Plutia remarks till.

"Kyaaaah!" Neptune jumps up from her spot, runs over and hugs Histoire "Oh. My. Gosh! You're so adorable!" She looks at the little Oracle "You fit in the palm of my hand! Ooo, can I keep her Plutie?"

"Wh-Whaaaaa!? Who are you!? (・∀・ )" Histoire asks, looking surprised.

"Heeheehee. . . Sorry Neppy. . . Waaaait. . . How about you trade meee. . . Garly and we call it even" Plutia suggests.

"Hey, I am not an item to be traded! ('︿')" Histoire and I yell in unison. Wait, why the hell did Plutia just ask that!?

Noire has been standing to the side, watching this entire scene unfold and sighs. She looks up to the digital clock in the room and starts walking out "I'll be leaving for a bit. Stay here, alright?" With that, she exits.

Neptune takes note of this "Hey, where's she going?"

Plutia tilts her head then look at the clock "Oooooh. . . It's that time. . ."

"Eh? What time?" Neptune asks.

I heard this and instantly perked up. I struck a pose and called out "Time to duel!" The three look at me with confused looks "Wh-What?"

Plutia starts to giggle, then holds her sides "Th-That was sooooo funny. . ."

"Garly, you say the darndest things" Neptune remarks, then gives a thumb's up "Perfect main character material right there!"

"A-anyway. . . Where is Noire off to?" I ask "Since you've known her for a while Plutia"

"Weeeell. . . " Plutia puts on a thinking face "She's probably looking for a CPU Memory. . ."

"What, a CPU Memory!?" Neptune exclaims "We need to like, go guys! I can't let her get to it first!"

"Yaaay. . . We get to see Noire again. . .~" Plutia cheers.

Neptune runs up to me and starts dragging me to the door "Come on Garly, we gotta roll!"

"H-Hey, I can walk on my own. . . Whoa!

* * *

 _ **Depths of Zeca Ruins**_

A monster stirs from its sleep. Well, I would say unconsciousness.

"D-Dog. . .?" It looks around, feeling a familiar presence "Dog. . . Dooog. . G-Gar. . ." It slowly gets up and bounces tiredly off, in search for something. Or. . . Someone?

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Hey, it's been a while huh? Don't worry, I'm still making these stories. I just recently got G mod with the Neptunia and have been playing it non-stop.

Wanna see my G mod stuff? Go to my deviantART and look me up, AIYFProductions.

Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. But, there will be more coming next chapter! Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Did anyone even react to the indirect kiss?! Did anyone even hear Plutia and Neptune about to trade Mini Histy and Garland!? I thought those would get bigger reactions, but I guess a certain mob showing up took the cake. Or pudding.

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 ** _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Part 1: More Mini Histy and Catching Up on CPU Memory Hunting!_**

"Come on Garly, we gotta roll!" Neptune exclaims, dragging me to the door.

"H-Hey, I can walk on my own. . . Whoa!" I said, nearly losing my footing.

"W-Wait a second! o(≧o≦)o" The small voice of Histoire calls out before the three of us could exit. We stop and turn around.

"Huh. . .? Whaaat is it Histy. . .?" Plutia asks, tilting her head to the side.

Histoire floats up to Neptune and I, giving us a hard-to-read expression "You two, what are your names? ( 0.0?)" She asks us.

Neptune moves in front of me, smiling "I'm glad you asked Mini-Histy! I am Neptune, CPU of Planeptune. And this is. . ."

"My name is Garland, I'm a soldier in the Army from my world" I spoke up, knowing Neptune would say my nickname.

"Hmm. . . （￣へ￣）" Mini-Histy nods at us, then puts on a thinking face "I can't describe it. . . But I feel as if we've met somewhere once before. (￣□￣)"

Neptune nods frantically "Uh huh! That's because we do know each other! You're my Oracle, Mini-Histy!"

"I see. (。・_・。)" Mini-Histy says, then closes her eyes "I think I might know what's going on here and why I have this feeling of deja vu when I see you two. (∩▂∩)"

"Oh, do tell" I say, taking interest in what she's about to say.

"Now, this is all speculation. . ." Mini-Histy closes her eyes once more before nodding "No, it has to be it. But I believe you two are from another dimension. (o_-)"

Well, the shock on Neptune and Plutia's face was quite funny, but didn't I already make this assumption a couple chapters ago?

"Wooow Histy. . . Neppy and Garly are from another dimension. . .?" Plutia asks.

"Umm. . ." I look at the two Planeptune CPUs then to Mini-Histy "Yeah. . . We are" With this topic of other dimensions, I was. . . Remembering something about Uni? But, she shot me down the last time. Eh, probably the age diff. . . "Oh! Guys, weren't we going after Noire!?"

Neptune spins around with a shocked look on her face "Ah, you're right Garly! Plutie, we need to roll now!"

"Huh. . .? Oookay. Let's go play with Noire. . ." Plutia trots over to the door.

"Umm, if I may be of some assistance. . .【・ヘ・】" Mini-Histy floats up to us "I can tell you where Noire is at this moment "

* * *

 _ **Zeca Ruins No. 1: Near the entrance**_

"Hmm, where could it be?" Noire is seen walking through the Zeca Ruins. Well. . . More like the first one? "This was the only place I haven't checked" She stopped for a moment to ponder over how she would go about searching for what she came here for.

"Gotcha! Hey guys, I caught a wild Noire"

"WHA!? Kyaaa!" Noire felt something glomp her from behind. She spun around to find Neptune grinning at her while Plutia and I walking up.

"Yaaay. . .~ We found Noire. . ." Plutia cheers, clapping lightly.

"Wha. . . Plutia, Garland? Neptune. . ." Noire says, looking at us.

"Yo" I said, giving a two-fingered salute.

"Hey! I heard that change in your voice Noire! Did you miss me that much?" Neptune cooed.

"Wh-What!? No I didn't!" Noire exclaims, looking away with a huff.

"Keep telling yourself that" Neptune snickers.

"Ugh. . . So anyway, why are you three even here?" Noire asks, sighing.

"Isn't it obvious Noire!?" Neptune says, placing her hands on her hips "I'm getting that CPU Memory before you! I can't fall behind you, I'm the main character after all!"

Noire looks at Neptune with a deadpanned expression "Umm. . . Okay? Well, I still haven't found them yet. . ."

"Perfect!" Neptune shouts "That means I can find it before you!" Neptune runs off ahead of us, eagerly.

"Wh-What!? No way are you doing that! I've been looking for them much longer than you!" Noire yells, following after her.

I shake my head and sigh at Neptune's action. Plutia takes notice of this and looks at me "Heeey Garly. . . You said that you and Neppy are from another dimension. . .?"

I turn my head to her and nod "Yeah, I did. What's up?"

"Well. . . Is Neppy alwaaays like this. . . Back in your dimension. . .?" She asks, tilting her head.

I slightly grin, nodding my head again "Yup, she was. And still is"

"Heeheehee. . . You two must be gooood friends. . .~" Plutia giggles.

"You can say that" I tell her "Oh, we should hurry. Neptune and Noire are getting further ahead"

Plutia pouts "Garly. . . I'm tiiired. . . Carry meee. . ."

"Eh, why?" I raise an eyebrow at her question.

"Because. . . We were walking for sooooo long. . ." Plutia puts on a tired, ditzy-like expression.

I take in a sigh, then walk over to her, kneeling "Alright, climb on my back"

"Yay hooraaaay. . .~" Plutia cheers, wasting no time climbing onto my back. She's pretty light. Once she got comfortable, she wrapped her arms around my neck "Ooookay. . . I'm good. . .~"

"Alright, hold on tight. Cause I'm going to run to them" I told her. I felt her grip tighten a bit before I started running to catch up to the other two.

* * *

 _ **Deeper inside Zeca Ruins No. 1**_

The two individuals from before are seen walking though the ruins. The female was seen holding two crystals with power symbols in them "Well, that was relatively easy and convenient. Finding two here at the same time"

"Yeah, we're lucky we found them, chu. Hold on!" The rat stops in his tracks "Do you hear that?"

"Hmm?" The woman looks at the rat, then listens closely.

"Ha ha. . . You're too slow Noire. . .!" a voice echoed off the walls.

"Oh, it seems my luck today gets better and better" The woman smiles.

"Huh, what are you going on about, chu?" The rat looks at her confused.

"Just follow me rat" She said, walking forward "We're going to pay some. . . 'Friends' a visit"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

And there we go! Finally got this chapter done after so long!

So, I will end it here and start the next part soon! Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Not going to waste any time with this. Lets go!

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Part 2: A Dying Gift and an Awakening**_

 _ **Zeca Ruins No. 1: Close to the center**_

After a while of running, I decided to walk. I took this time to look around at the interior of this place, which looked like an ancient civilization mixed with futuristic aspects. Not a bad combination.

"Heeey Garly. . ." I hear Plutia speak up.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning m head a bit to see Plutia out of the corner of my eye

"What is your wooorld like. . .?" She asks "You say that you're from another world. . . A looot. . ."

"My world? Well for one thing, we don't have any Goddesses unlike yours and Neptune's worlds. . ." I said, readjusting Plutia on my back since I felt her slipping a bit "Better?"

"Mmm hmm. . .~" She hums, nuzzling into my back "Sooo. . . Your world has no Goddesses. . .? How can it function. . .?"

"We elect a leader to lead our country. They serve two to four years, then we elect a new one. Those individuals are known as **Presidents** " I explained.

"Oooooh, I see. . . So this press. . . indent's roll is like mine. . .?" She asks.

"In a ways, yes" I nod. I look ahead to find our two party members in a big circle-like room "Oh, I can see Noire and Neptune now. Hey!" Both of them turn around to see us walking up.

"Heya Garly, glad to see you caught up!" Neptune says, looking behind me "Aww, look at you two. Already warming up to piggy backs~"

"W-What?" Noire looks over at Plutia and I "Alright Plutia, you can get off of him now"

Plutia looks at her with a pouty face then tightens her embrace "Hmph. . . I don't wannaaa. . ."

"Plutia. . ." Noire gives her friend an unimpressed stare "Don't be difficult and just get off!"

"No. . .! He's waaarm. . ." Plutia states, shaking her head "Besides. . . I'm tired too. . ."

"Plutia. . ." She looks up at me, my face glowing a shade of red from her actions "Please. . . I will carry you later, alright?"

Putia makes a pouty face and climbs off me "Alright. . ."

"Thank you" Noire says, breathing in "So anyway, it seems we've made it pretty deep into these ruins"

I look around the giant room. Out of the entire part of the ruins we were in, this room was the least bit messed with. There were a few destroyed walls here and there and some piles of bricks too. But other than that, nothing much else seemed out of place.

"So Noire, where would these CPU Memories be?" Neptune asks, also taking a look around the room.

Noire thinks for a bit before answering "Well, they would be hard to find. But, this place would feel like the part that would hold them"

"That, you are correct about" A new voice remarks "But too bad, you won't be able to find them" The owner of the voice steps out of where they were once standing, who was a woman who looked familiar. And she was accompanied by a rat.

"Huh? What do you mean about that?" Noire asks her, giving her a stern look.

The woman laughs "Well for one, I do believe these are the ones you're looking for" She reaches into her dress and pulls out two diamond-shaped crystals.

"Ah, the CPU Memory!" Noire looks at her in surprise.

"And there's two of them!" Neptune exclaims, pointing to the CPU Memories. Her gaze then works its way up to the woman holding the Memories face "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

The woman raises and eyebrow to Neptune's question, but soon turns into a scowl "I don't know, but I feel something every time I look at you. . ."

"Awww. . . it's a mouse. Hi Mister Mouse~" Plutia says, waving to the rat.

"Huh?" The rat looks at Plutia "Who, me?"

"Yeees. . . He looks cuuuute. . .~" Plutia smiles happily.

"Hmph, well girly. You have good taste, chu~" The rat says, looking quite proud.

"Plutia, don't talk to that rat" Noire tells her friend.

"Waaait. . . That's a rat?" Plutia asks Noire, who nods in confirmation "Eeeew. . . Rats are icky. . ."

"Wh-What!? What do you mean by that, chu!? I'll have you know that I am very hygienic!" The rat yells "And I am not a rat, I am Warechu!"

"You look like a rat to me" Noire states.

"Gah! What is with you, you dumb broad, chu!?" Warechu exclaims.

"Umm. . . Guys" Neptune speaks up "I'm trying to have a moment here. . ."

"Hmm. Yes, I remember something now about you. What is your name, one with the purple hair?" The woman asks Neptune.

Neptune turns towards the woman "I am Neptune, and I am the CPU of Planeptune!"

"No you're not. Remember?" Noire tells Neptune, giving her a blank stare "You hit your head?"

Neptune puffs her cheeks out at the twin-tailed girl "Noire!"

The woman gives the two an unimpressed look before sighing "As I was saying. . . Neptune. . . Now that I know your name. I just have one thing to say"

"Oh? And what is it. . . Ah, I remember now! You're Arfoire!" Neptune says, pointing a finger at the woman.

Arfoire gives her a deadpan look "Yes, my name is Arforie. . . Anyway" She tosses the two CPU Memories to Warechu "Here rat, get these away from here. I will take care of them" She tells him, summoning her spear.

"Hmph, only over-arrogant hags say that and end up losing, chu" Warechu says, catching the Memories then started scurrying away.

"Oh no you don't! Plutia, go get those from him!" Noire calls out.

"Oookay. . ." Plutia says, trotting after Warechu.

"Arfoire's gaze falls upon Plutia and begins to float quicky towards her "I suggest you sto. . ."

 _ ***Bang***_

She stops just inches from a shot that hit the ground in front of her, interrupting her move "Who did that!?" She looks at Neptune, then to Noire, then finally onto me, where the barrel of my rifle was smoking "Grr. . . How dare you. . . Hmm?" The scowl she wore changed into one of confusion "You, soldier. What is your name?"

I wore a glare, shaking slightly "Garland. . ." I told her through clenched teeth.

"Garland, huh?" Arfoire closes her eyes, thinking for a bit till they opened once more "I'm also feeling like I've met you somewhere before. But something is telling me. . ." She fell silent, like she was confirming something. She nods "Yes, something is telling me not to fight you. And instead, we should fight together"

I felt my anger slip out "Really? Is that all you have to say. . .!?" I was now visibly shaking "Is that all you have to say for what you have done!?"

"Umm, Garland. . . Are you okay?" Noire asks, looking concerned.

Arfoire was taken aback from my outburst "I'm not sure. But something is telling me just that. What's you're problem Soldier?"

"My problem is you!" I yell, raising my weapon to where it was pointing to her "You took Meta away from me! He was so young, and you just had to go and attack us with our backs turned!"

Arfoire gives me a perplexed look before sighing "I don't know what in Gamindustri you're talking about. But. . ." She raises her spear "Since you won't calm down, I'll have to calm you down the old fashioned way. While trying to destroy. . . Neptune over there and her friend in the process"

I scowl at her then got into a fighting pose "Not if I stop you!" I ran towards her, raising my weapon to strike her. She parries my strike with her spear. She then tries swiping at me, which I jump back to avoid.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Plutia is seen trotting around, looking for where Warechu went.

"Mister Rat. . .? Miiister Raaat? Where are you. . .?" She calls out.

"Grrr, I told you I'm not a rat, chu!" She heard him looks in the direction his voice came from and saw him walk out from behind a pillar "I'm a mouse! A-Ah crap, I gave myself away, chu!"

"Ah, there you are!" Plutia cheers, trotting over to him.

"Wh-What do you want you broad?" Warechu asks, crossing his stubby little arms "H-Hey! They're not stubby! It's how I am, chu!"

"Umm, Mister Rat. . ." Plutia looks at his tail to see the two CPU Memories being held "Can I please have those?"

Warechu looks at her confused "Huh, what do you mean?" He then follows her gaze to his tail "Oh, you mean these CPU Memories, chu?" Plutia answers with a nod, which he looks away with a scoff "Humph, no way! I've been looking around for these things with that old hag for too long, chu! I'm leaving whether you like it or not!" He states before turning and scurrying away.

"W-Wait Mister Raaat!" Plutia reaches a hand out to stop him, successfully grabbing his tail.

"OUCH! The hell you doing grabbing my tail, chu!?" Warechu exclaims, glaring at Plutia.

"But. . . I need thooose. . ." Plutia says, holding onto his tail.

"Well tough luck!" Warechu spins around making his tail go free, smacking Plutia in the face with his tail "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. But, you let go finally, chu" He then turns around "I'm out of here!" He was about to walk off till he felt an ominous aura behind him. He turned around to see a dark cloud forming around Plutia.

"That was very mean of you. . . Mister Rat. . ." Plutia started to faintly glow "That makes me veeery angry. . ." When she said those last lines. she was engulfed in bright light.

"Whaaa!? Too bright, chu!" Warechu exclaims, covering his eyes from the sudden light. After a bit, he felt the light die down, but he was still a little blinded from it.

"My, my~" A seductive voice coos "Shame on you, hitting your master"

"H-Huh? Wh-What's this feeling of dread, chu!?" The mouse says. When he felt like he was no longer blind, he opened his eyes to a very. . . Busty lilac-haired woman in what looked like a dominatrix skinsuit "Wh-Who are you lady!? Where did that broad go from earlier?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" The woman clicks her tongue, wagging a finger "Lady doesn't sound bad. But. . ." The woman summons what appeared to be a sword till it unraveled into a sword-whip "You will refer to me as Madam Goddess!" She takes a swing at Warechu, who frantically dives to the side, scared shitless.

"I've never felt so hopeless before. . . I'm getting out of here, chu!" He yells, running in the opposite direction.

"Get back here, my pet~!" The woman calls out, walking after him.

"N-No way!" Warechu looks behind him, not minding what just got in front of him "I'm. . . CHUUU!?" He was interrupted by something slamming into him, sending him backwards towards the woman "Ouch! Who did that, chu!?" He looks in the direction he was running to find a Metal Dogoo standing there, panting.

"My, what an obedient little Dogoo. Now, I can properly punish you rat!" The woman proclaims, grabbing Warechu's tail.

"N-Nooooo!" Warechu wails.

"Hmmhmmhmm~" The woman goes to turn around till she felt something nudge her heel "Hmm?" She looks down to see the exhausted Metal Dogoo "What do you want? Are you wanting to be punished as well?"

"D-Do. . . ***Cough*** Gargoo. . ." The Dogoo weakly says "N-Need to. . . Find Gargoo. . ."

"Gargoo?" The woman repeats, putting on a thinking face while spinning Warechu around by his tail. After a minute, her eyes open along with a smile "Ah, you must be talking about Garly~?" She looks down at the mob to see it bob up and down "Well then. If I take it correctly, you were the companion he was talking about" She reaches down and picks up the Metal Dogoo with one hand "Let's go see Garly~ I've been dying to meet him in this form. And you might give me a show~" She exclaims, walking away.

* * *

 _ **Back with Us**_

Arfoire completely wiped the floor with us. We didn't stand a chance against her. But, I wasn't about to let her get off easy.

"What!? We lost on the first boss of the game!? I call hacks!" Neptune exclaims, clearly miffed.

Arfoire scoffs at Neptune "It's not that. You're just weak. Although. . ." She looks at where I am. Which was slitting upon a pillar "He keeps getting back up"

I grit my teeth and stand back up, summoning my weapon again "I. . . Will not stop till I make you pay. . ." I aimed my rifle and fired off a couple shot, which got deflected. I growl at this then ran at her once more. When I went to bash her, she parried my attack, putting us in a deadlock.

"Look Garland, I'm asking you personally to stop" Arfoire tells me, looking straight into my eyes "I don't know where this whole will of yours comes from, but it's going to get you killed"

"Shut up" I tell her, giving her the angriest glare I could muster "I don't need someone like you telling me what to do!"

Arfoire shakes her head and sighs "Persistent still. . ." With little effort, a blast of air sends me flying backwards and slamming into the ground, hard.

"G-Garland!" Noire calls out, kneeling "Stop this! Please!"

"I have to agree Garly. Getting killed won't justify anything towards Meta!" Neptune also adds in, looking concerned.

"SHUT! UP!" I yell, trying to get up. I had tears streaming down my face "Just. . . Shu. . ."

"Stand down!" A voice calls out, like a demanding voice. I looked over to where the voice came from to find a dominatrix-skinsuit clad woman walking up, holding something in her hands.

"Huh?" Neptune looks over at the woman, her eyes widening.

Arfoire looks over at the woman and scowls "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm the one you'll wish you never messed with. By the way. . ." She throws something in front of Arfoire, which looked like the rat from before.

"Oh great. . . First Arbore, now this. . . Dominatrix. Welp, hope your butts are clenched" Neptune says.

"P-Plutia. . . Why did you transform!?" Noire exclaims, looking frightened "I told you not to!" W-Wait. . . Plutia!?

"What!? You mean to tell me that that is Plutie!?" Neptune exclaims.

"Aww, but Noire. . .~" Plutia pouts "The rat was being disobedient. Then I come back to this old bitch messing with my playthings~" I do not like the sound of that. I looked over at Plutia to see her reach into her. . . Cleavage and pull out. . . The two CPU Memories! "And to think I retrieved these~"

"Hey!" Arfoire calls out "Hand those over! Those are the Seven Sages!"

Plutia looks at Arfoire with an unamused look "Shut it, you old cow! I'm talking to my pets" She then turns her head to Neptune, Noire, and I "Sooo Neppy, Noire. You were looking for these, right~?"

"Y-Yes!" Noire stammers "Umm, can yuo please hand it to me?"

"Hold the phone Noire!" Neptune exclaims "Plutie should give one to me first!"

"Nuh uh! Why should she give it to you!?" Noire gives Neptune a glare.

"Well, because I'm the main character!" Neptune answers back.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Noire argues.

"Now now, you two~ I was going to give these to you anyway" Plutia says, tossing them up in the air and catching them every time.

"R-Really Plutia!?" Noire asks, looking cheerful. But no soon after that, her face fell "Hold on. There's a catch to this!"

Plutia smiles "That's right Noire~"

"Hey, I'm still here!" Arfoire exclaims before pointing a finger at Plutia "And who do think you are!? What are you even!?"

"Ugh. Bitch, bitch, moan. That's all I'm hearing from you" Plutia turns to her "But, who I am? Well, I'm a Goddess. Can't you tell?"

"Don't bullshit me!" Arfoire yells.

"In other words, I'm the CPU of Planeptune. Iris Heart" Plutia says, grinning "Now that I got that out of the way, please keep your yapping to a minimum"

"Whoa, Plutie. That all aside, you just need something in exchange for a CPU Memory?" Neptune ponders for a bit before wrapping her arms around herself and starts moving her hips "W-Well, if you want. . . You can have my body~"

"N-Neptune!? Whata re you even saying!?" Noire looks at Neptune like she grew a second head "Do you think this is a joke!?"

"Umm, yeah?" Neptune responded.

"In this form, she takes everything seriously!" Noire tells her, too late.

"Oh Neppy~ You are so bold. I like it~" Iris Heart smiles slyly, an odd aura coming about her

"W-W-Wait, hold on Plutie!" Neptune flails her arms "I was just joking!"

Iris Heart's face went from looking oddly happy to disappointed "Oh, so you lied to me Neppy? How rude of you. Maybe I should. . ." She manifests a sword that turned into. . . A freaking whip!? "Fix that~"

"N-No no no, Plutie! J-Just forget I ever said that, yeah?" Neptune says, frantically waving her arms in frantically. Kinda weird seeing Neptune like this.

"Good Neppy~" Iris Heart coos, then looks at Noire "So, Noire. You got anything to top Neppy's?"

"Wh-What!? There is no way I can do that!" Noire exclaims, blushing.

"Hmm, I see. What a waste. I guess Neppy will be the only one to receive one of these. Hmm, now I'll have one extra. Maybe I should give it to Garly. Or, maybe I should just crush it~"

"Wait, don't do it Plutia!" Noire yells "Please don't!"

"Why shouldn't I, Noire?" Plutia asks, giving her a smile. Oh, I see what's going on. . . Poor Noire.

"I just. . . F-Fine!" Noire says suddenly, ablush appearing on her face "I'll. . . Let you do any ONE thing to me. Only one, got it!?"

Iris Heart smiles at Noire's answer "Just the answer I was hoping to here Noire~ I'll take that offer. Here you two go" She says, throwing the two the CPU Memories "Oh yes, before I forget. . ." Iris Heart looks towards me. A shiver went down my spine "Garly, I also have something for you. Catch~" She tosses a metallic ball at me that I catch in my hands.

"H-Huh? What is. . ." I was about to ask her till.

"Do. . . Goo. . ." A faint call came from my hands.

My eyes widen at the sound. I slowly looked into my arms to see "M-Meta. . .?" I felt myself beginning to shake, before my legs gave way "It. . . It can't be. . ." Sure enough, the metallic ball moved around, showing the tired face of Meta. . . My companion.

"Dogoo. . . Goo~" Meta barks weakly, looking up at me with a happy look. I felt myself beginning to cry.

"It really is you. . ." I hugged him close to me "I. . .I was so sad. . . So lonely without you Meta. . ."

Noire looks over at me, concerned "Is. . . Is Garland alright?"

Neptune looks over at Iris Heart "S-Sadie. How did you find him?"

"He helped me catch the rat" She answered "I also felt like he needed to see someone. So, I brought him with me. Turns out to be the best choice"

I stayed there for a while, hugging the Metal Dogoo pup in my arms "You don't know. . . How happy I am to see you right now Meta. . ." After a while, I felt a warmth in my left breath jacket pocket "Huh?" I hold Meta in one arm and reached into my pocket, taking out the Power symbol. It was giving of a warm glow.

"Hmm. . ." Arforie looks at Meta and I, taking interest in the item I'm now holding "Is that what they found in the forest back there?"

I kept looking at the now glowing Power symbol "It hasn't done this before. . ." I felt Meta nudge me a little bit. I look over to him, who was in my other arm "What is it buddy?"

"Dog. . . Dogoo. . ." Meta says, bobbing slightly towards the crystal I held.

"Oh? You want to see it?" I ask him, which he answers with a nod "Alright, here it is" I brought it close to him so he could see it when

 ***NOM***

"Y-You ate it!?" I looked shocked at him "Wh-Why did you do that? Heh, you were probably hungry I guess. . ." After I said that, I felt my arms getting light. I looked down at my arms to find Meta flickering from his regular form to pixels "N-No. . . It can't be time! We were just reunited after that incident. . ." I began to feel tears falling down my cheeks as I pulled him close "P-Please don't go Meta. . . I don't want to say goodbye again. . . I don't want this to end. . ."

". . . Gar. . . Goo. . ." I heard something say. I looked down at Meta, who was still giving me a smile ". . . This isn't the end. . . Gargoo. . ." He then started to glow "This. . . Is only the beginning. . . Of something new. . ." With those words, he exploded into pixels. I looked up at the pixels that were raising into the air, ready to cry out till something fell from the same place the pixels disappeared. I reached a hand out to catch it. It was in the shape of a diamond, colored metallic silver with the green power symbol within it. The entire thing itself was giving me a feeling of comfort. I began to cry a little bit.

"No way. . ." Neptune looks surprised "Did Meta just. . ."

"Turn into a CPU Memory!?" Noire exclaims, wiping away some stray tears.

Iris Heart takes this moment to walk over to me, kneeling down by my side "Well, I never expected this" I flinched hearing her voice so close to me. But, I never got much of a chance to move away when she reached out and pulled me into a hug "Better be lucky I'm not torturing you right now with that face you have~" She coos, which sends alarms through my body "Right now, I feel that this is a little parting gift for what you have done for your former companion" I look up at her, which she gives me a smile "I could tell that you two cared deeply for each other. And I believe this is him repaying you for all you've done"

I looked utterly shocked and speechless right now at Plutia. All this she was saying was something I don't think I would hear her say. Even if I haven't known about her CPU form for long. I stayed like this for a minute before wrapping my arms around her and began to cry "Ghh. . . M-Meta. . ." She places a and on the back of my head and begins to lightly pet it.

"It's alright, let out all that pent up sadness Garly" Plutia tells me "It must've been hard, keeping that soldier ego intact feeling like this"

"It. . . It fucking sucked. . ." I weeped. After a little bit, I felt myself calming down slowly.

"Are you good, Garly?" Iris Heart asks me, pulling away from the hug. I took a deep breath and nodded to her, which she pats my head "Good, good. Now, how about we show her Meta's gift. Right Noire, Neppy?"

"Ah! Right, here I go!" Neptune exclaims, placing the memory on her chest.

"H-Hold on! I won't let you get it first!" Noire declares, quickly doing the same thing. Both were then covered in light.

I was about to when I hesitated "H-Hold on. . . What if I become a monster?"

"He speaks the truth" Arfoire speaks up "That goes for those two. What'll happen if they turn into monsters?"

"Oh, I'm sure they won't. But if they do, I will still give them the same amount of _love_ " Iris Heart declares, then looks at me "It's okay Garly. You can do it"

I looked at her for a bit, then to the supposed CPU Memory in my hands

 _"It's okay Gargoo"_ I heard a voice echo _"I know you can do it. Carry on for both of us. . ."_ After that, it was silent.

"Meta. . ." Looked at the memory, taking in a deep breath "If what Plutia said is true, and you're with me. . . I can do this. . ." A few seconds after that, Neptune and Noire finished their transformations (back)into Goddesses.

"I. . . I did it! I'm a CPU!" Noire now Black Heart cheers. Her skin suit looked different here. Being a grey color and designed differently too.

"I have to admit, it feels good to be back in this form" Purple Hearts states, her skin suit also looking different.

After looking at them, I gave myself a nod and pressed the memory to my chest, which surrounds me in a pillar of light.

Purple Heart looks over to where I am, concerned "Sadie, are you sure that was a good idea?"

"I have to agree with Neptune, Plutia" Black Heart says "Out of all of us, he has the least amount of success in becoming a CPU"

"Just watch, I have faith in them" Iris Heart just says, watching the pillar.

"I also have to admit, I never thought I would see you do what you did for Garland" Black Heart states.

"Well, he seemed distressed" She answers "I just thought that doing that would clear his mind. Oh, he's ready"

"Huh?" Black Heart asks, looking over to the pillar of light.

* * *

 _ **Purple Heart's P.O.V**_

The pillar of light that Garly was consumed in began to die down. To be honest, I'm hoping he doesn't turn into a monster. I don't want to fight him after all that we've been through. My prayer was answered when two camo colored mechanical wings emerge. After that, the pillar disappears, showing us what Garly looks like now.

The ACU jacket that was once worn closed was now an open camo trench-coat over a two-piece tan skin suit (Like Ichika from Infinite Stratos. . . again). Well, I assume it's a two piece since he still wears the trousers and boots, which have a little added armor on them. He also is wearing a pair of tan combat-looking gloves My gaze then trailed up the Garly's face, where his hair has gotten longer and spikier. After a moment, his eyes open to reveal metallic red eyes with the signature power symbols within them. He really did become a CPU.

* * *

 _ **Garland?'s P.O.V**_

I feel. . . Different. Like, I have been awaken as a new person. I feel an energy flowing within me that I couldn't recognize. But, all I could think right now was _"I can't believe it worked!"_ I looked at my hand and balled it into a fist "So, you made this possible Meta?" I noticed my voice was just a td deeper

"Well, congrats Garly~" I heard Iris Heart speak "You and Meta battled the odds and came out victorious" She looks me up and down, smiling slyly "I'm going to enjoy this~"

"Now Plutie, it's not the time to be making him uncomfortable in this new form" Purple Heart tells her "We should get him accustomed to his new power"

"I agree" Black Heart throws in "And I think I know the perfect person to test it out on" We all look over to Arfoire, who readies her spear.

"You think you can beat me with four CPUs now? You're wrong!" She looks over to me "And who are you!?"

"Me?" I ask "Hmm. . . Well, I'm a CPU now" I look at my wings, armor and coat "I have a lot of camo on. . ." I felt power pulse in my right hand. I flexed my fist and what looked like. . . A hybrid between a lance and a rifle forms in my grip.

 _ **[You have obtained L**_ ** _aevateinn]_**

"Laevateinn?" I spun the rifle-lance in my grip skillfully before pointing the blade part at her "I. . . Am Camo Heart!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

After three freaking months, it is finally done! I will keep this brief, because it's Monday and nearly 5 in the morning. So, I will see you all again!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, it's me again! Bringing you another chapter! I think I've left you all waiting long enough, so lets get right into the story!

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Arfoire vs. Camo Heart**_

 _ **Zeca Ruins No. 1: Center**_

"Who are you!?" Arfoire asks the newly awoken CPU.

"Me?" Garland looks over his new appearance "I. . . Am Camo Heart!" He declares spinning his rifle-lance, Laevateinn a bit. Taking a closer look on some aspects on his new look, the mechanical wings consisted of blade-like nodes that are attached to two half circles. Camo Heart takes a look at his wings and raises an eyebrow "Hmm, these wings remind me of something off an Apache or something like that" He flexes the blades a bit.

"Hmm, Camo Heart huh?" Iris Heart repeats, rubbing her chin. She walks up to Camo Heart, giving him a look over "The name could've been better, but I guess it's a name that you're keeping"

"Hmm, now that you mention it. . ." Camo Heart contemplates "I could've named myself better in this form. Maybe something like _Camo Soul_ or _Camo Player_. That last one though kinda reminds me of a certain being, but I can't remember the name of them. . ."

"Ahem, you know I'm still here right?" Arfoire speaks up, grabbing our attention. Her arms were crossed and looking a bit annoyed.

Black Heart gives an agitated sigh then looks at Arfoire "Can we please save this for later" She grins, summoning her weapon " I want to show her what happens when she messes with me"

"Now now, Noire" Iris Heart says, walking up to her "I want to give her a good beating for playing with you three before I could~"

Camo Heart felt a shiver run down his spine before shaking it off "I'll just set that feeling aside for now, we have more pressing things to. . . Huh?" He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turns around to see Purple Heart right there "Neptune?"

She gives him a smile "How are you feeling Garly? From Meta returning then you becoming a CPU, it seems like a lot to take in"

He scratch his head a bit before answering "If I can honestly say, I feel at ease right now. Like, I have nothing to worry about"

"That's good to hear" Purple Heart says before looking at Arfoire, who wore a perplexed face "How about we defeat her and get this over with. It did take AIYF almost a year to write this chapter"

 _ **"Buzz off Neptune! You know the reason why!"**_

During Neptune's fourth wall break, Camo Heart walks up to the Noire and Plutia in their HDD forms. Laevateinn held at his side, ready to be used "Plutia, Noire. Are we good to get this over with?"

"Grr, don't underestimate me. . ." Arfoire scowls "I may have this feeling about not hurting you. But I'll do so if you don't tread lightly!"

The male CPU grunts at her words "Looks, I don't understand this talk of you _not wanting to hurt me_. But that's not going to help you regrdless!" He spins his weapon around before pointing the tip at Arfoire "I'm going to get back at you for what you've done!"

Arfoire clicks her tongue before doing a similar pose "Fine, be that way! I'll just wipe you all out then!" She kicks off the ground and flies through the air towards me. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and barely blocked an attack from Black Heart.

"Did you forget about me?" Black Heart says before pushing off Arfoire "Try this one for size!" She bolts through the air towards Arfoire " **Lace Ribbon Dance!** " She kicks Arfoire into the air, quickly delivers a couple kicks to her before slashing down with her broadsword. Arfoire slams into the ground with a thud.

"Aurgh!" She yells, getting up "Ch-Cheap shot!" Arfoire lunges at Black Heart till she felt her feet get pulled back and out from under her, earning a faceplant "Damn it, who did that!?" She looks at her leg to see Ir's Heart's whip-sword wrapped around her ankle.

"Ah, ah, ah~" The Sadistic Goddess coos before she began to swing the Witch around, slamming her into pillars and walls in the vicinity "That's no way to treat others who are present!" She spins in place before retracting her blade, allowing Arfoire the hurtle towards a pillar and slam into it.

The Witch pulls herself from the pillar with a grunt, shaking off being thrown around like a toy. She clicks her tongue before setting her eyes on Garland, who also appeared to be watching her. Arfoire lets out a laugh and summons her spear "I can read the look in your eyes! You want to do an all-or-nothing shot, right!?" The soldier now CPU gives her a silent stare, giving her the answer she needed "Alright, fine then! Let's see who will fall right here!" She covers her spear in magenta aura then blasts off towards Camo Heart.

Black heart sees this and tries to intercept "H-hold it right. . . Huh?" She felt her shoulder get grabbed by Iris Heart. She gives her friend a glare "Plutia, let go! I still have a. . ."

"Shut it, Noire" Iris Heart says instantly, making the Goddess close her mouth "Garly's got this" Purple Heart joins them as Laevateinn begins to crackle with silver lightning.

Camo Heart twirls his weapon around, the lightning getting more intense before he too blasted off to meet Arfoire. He pulls back his wielding arm " **Blitz. . . Schlag!** " He yells thrusting his arm forward as the lightning expands and surrounds his flying form, making him fly forward at a much faster speed.

Arfoire's eyes widen in shock as Camo Heart swiftly closes the distance between them "What the. . ." Just as she mutters those words, both their attacks connect to each other. For a second, they both were at a stalemate until Camo Heart began to overtake Arfoire's attack. She couldn't hold on any longer due to the lightning crackling on and around her and the increasing stress Camo Heart kept putting on her "D-Damn. . . it. . ." She felt her spear shatter after a while, _Blitzschlag_ making full contact with her "DAMN IIIIIIIIT!" She yells as they both flew into a wall, an explosion of lightning, rubble, and dust surrounds the impact area. The Goddesses watched on in amazement.

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive" Black Heat commented, putting a hand under her chin.

Purple Heart turns to her before turning back to the dust cloud "I knew Garly could do it. He's faced Arfoire before in our dimension with nothing but his will to protect and his former companion" She looks back at her friend "I had no doubt"

Before long, a shadow was seen walking out of the dust cloud. The three Goddesses looked on to see who was emerging from the impact to find Camo Heart holding his right arm, limping a little bit before collapsing onto his hands and knees. Light began to surround him before disappearing, leaving Garland in his regular form breathing heavily.

"Garly!" Purple Heart calls out, floating to him with Iris Heart and Black Heart following closely. Purple Heart kneels down besides Garland's form and places a hand on his back "That was a fine job Garly. . . Garly?" She felt his body beginning to quiver before the sound of sniffling could be heard. Garland was crying.

"I. . . N-No. . . We did it Meta. . We beat Arfoire. . ." He mumbles, tears streaming down his face "Y-You can rest easy buddy. . ." The Goddesses watched as Garland let out all the emotions he kept bottled up for so long. The sound of grunting draws the Goddesses attention to the now disappearing dust cloud to show Arfoire in her regular form as well, wobbling a bit as she stood up.

Purple Heart glares at Arfoire as she summons her weapon, floating in between her and Garland "You will not get past. . ." She was immediately interrupted by Arfoire holding up a hand, a sign for her to halt.

"Save the theatrics for later. . . Neptune. . ." Arfoire says "I still stand by what I said earlier. And since I lost the fight against him, I'm not going to press further" These words left Neptune shocked. From what she can remember, Arfoire would've attacked while their guards were down "I'll be taking the rat and leaving. . ." Arfoire walks over and grabs Warechu by the tail and begins to walk off till Purple Heart yelled out to her.

"W-Wait. . . This doesn't make any sense! Normally, you would just attack us while our backs were turned or go on a long rant about how this was a fluke!"

Arfoire lets out a huff before turning around "You know, I really hate that you make it sound like you know me. But like I said earlier, there's something within me that's telling me that the boy and I are not enemies. But, now is not the time for me to dwell on these thoughts" With that Arfoire turns back around and walks off with Warechu.

Purple Heart wore a perplexed look on her face. She shook it off her mind, reverting back to her human form and turning back to everyone who are also back in their normal forms "Well, that was exhilarating!" She stays silent for a while till her eyes widen "Wait, I didn't even get a lick of action in that fight scene! What the Nep, AIYF!?"

"Umm, Neptune. Now's not the time to be yelling at voices in the sky" Noire tells her "We have more pressing matters at hand"

Neptune pouts, turning to Noire and puffing her cheeks "Jeez Noire, what's all the hubba?" She looks at her as she points to Garland and Plutia, who the latter was clinging to the young man's back with a tired look on her face.

"Gaaarly, don't cry. . . We're aaaall here for you. . ." She says in a slower voice than usual "How about we go home an take a naaap. . .~" Her voice trailing in the end as she falls asleep on Garland's back. On Garland's side, his crying stopped. But, he was laying on the ground now passed out.

Neptune scratches her head at this "Oh yeah. . . Since it's Garly's first time going HDD, he's probably all tuckered out. Wait. . . Oh, now I see what you mean Noire!"

Noire shakes her head, face-palming "Lets just get back to Planeptune where it's safe"

"Yeah, I agree with you there" Neptune says before throwing a hand up "Scene change~!"

* * *

 _ **Planeptune's Basilicom?**_

It took a good while, but Neptune and Noire were able to get their two tired friends back to the Basilicom and laid down on the sofa. Both Neptune and Noire collapsed onto their butts shortly after exhausted as Mini Histoire floats up.

"Welcome back everyone! Oh, it seems that Plutia and Garland are asleep. did something happen? (o.o)" Mini Histy asks, looking at the two sleeping, then to Neptune and Noire. They both look at each other before Neptune decided to talk.

"As much as I want to run my mouth about how Garly became a CPU thanks to a dying friend, I am pooped. . ." She says, letting her head roll back.

"Aba. . . Ababababa, what!? (OmO!)" Mini Histy recoils in shock at Neptune's words "I-Is that true!? (OMO; )"

Noire decided to step in at this point "It's all true Histoire. You can ask Plutia the same thing and she'll give you the same answer like us"

The tiny Oracle rubs her head for a bit before shaking it, looking at Noire "I guess I'll worry about everything later. You all seem very tired, so I'll let you all rest (^_^)"

"Thanks. . . Mini Histy. . ." Neptune says before falling asleep. Noire gives Mini Histoire a thankful smile before deciding to take a quick nap since she too felt very tired. As the Oracle floated out of the room, she looks to where Garland and Plutia were, seeing the sleepy Goddess clinging to him like a giant plushie. With that, she floats out of the room so they all could rest up for now. She had a lot of questions for them.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

After an entire year of being on hiatus, the eighth chapter of this story is finally finished! I am terribly sorry for the delay with this story to whoever still remembers this. I went to go work on the sequel to "ADT", but events in my life have left me with little to no will to write. But as of late, I finally got the spark back, but only for this story. So, I'll be doing my best to work on this story more now for the time being.

I thank you all for still supporting me and remembering this story if you still do. I hope to see you all again soon, take care.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys, glad to know you all are still here. Let's jump right in, shall we.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: The Explanation**_

 _ **Next Morning: Planeptune's Basilicom**_

Noire's eyes flutter open after a long night's sleep. She lifts herself off the plush beanbag she was on, stretching her limbs "Ah. . . That was actually a good night's sleep. . ." She looks around a bit, remembering that Neptune fell asleep close to her, only to find the purple-haired girl not there "Huh. . . Neptune probably wondered off somewhere. . . I should check on Plutia. . ." Noire says with a slight yawn. As she walked past the sofa, she looks at it out of reflex before double-taking at the sight of Plutia snuggling Garland, her eyes widening "Wh. . . Wh. . . Wha. . . Mmmph!?" She was about to scream before she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Shhhh! Quiet Noire!" Neptune suddenly says, her hands over the now twin-tailed Goddess "Don't ruin this moment!"

Noire breaks free from Neptune's hold, turning to her with a glare "W-Well what do you expect when you see your best friend sleeping with someone you just recently met!?"

The purplette puts a hand over her mouth and gives Noire a smug look "Oh my, how lewd~"

Noire's face lights up a bright red at this "N-Neptune. . ."

"Oh, I see that two of you are up" The voice of Mini Histoire greets their ears. The two Goddesses look to where her voice came from to see the tiny Oracle floating up to them, a smile on her face "Good morning you two. I hope you're both rested up (^w^)"

Neptune looks at Min Histoire and gives her a silly salute "I'm doing a-okay Mini Histy!"

Noire clears her throat a bit before answering "I'm doing fine Histoire. . . Just a little. . ." She looks back to the sofa where the other two still "Uneasy. . ."

"Hmm? Oh, I see" Mini Histoire floats over to the sleeping duo, lowering herself to where she was close to their heads "Wake up you two, it's morning! (0w0)" Upon her saying that, both of them began to stir. One waking up a bit quicker than the other.

"Mmm. . ." Garland grumbles "Mornin'. . ." He stretched a bit before giving a grunt "Ugh. . . Why is my chest so. . ." Through his foggy eyes, he sees the top of the messy lavender-haired girl snoozing soundly on his chest. He blinks a bit more before his eyes widen "H-Huh. . .? Plutia. . .!?"

Plutia finally started to move a bit, lifting her head to the voices she heard "Oooh. . . Everyone is being sooo noisy. . ." She looks around aimlessly, till she looked at Garland. . . Before snuggling back into her previous position on his chest with a happy sigh and a smile.

Noire stomps over to the sofa, looking a little miffed "Plutia, wake up! It's morning and we have a lot to do!"

Neptune walks up to them, nudging the twin-tailed Goddess "Ooo, is Noire jealous that Plutie is snuggling up to Garly~?"

This earned a gasp from her "Th-That's not it, Neptune!"

"Umm, excuse me you four (=n=; )" The voice of Mini Histoire fill the room again, earning at least three heads turning to her "As much as I would like to prolong this little scene, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like what happened when you all left and what you told me last night"

"Oh, I see" Garland says, lightly nudging Plutia "Come on Plutia, you need to get up. . ." The girl groans in disappointment before sliding off him, allowing Garland to sit up.

Mini Histoire smiles at everyone, satisfied that they're with her now "Thank you everyone! (^w^)" She clears her throat before becoming serious "Now, I would like to know what happened yesterday while you all were gone" She turns to Garland "Also, I want to know more about what Neptune and Noire said last night about you becoming a CPU (0 -0)"

Noire steps up first "Well, you should know my situation by now. For a while now since Plutia found that CPU Memory, I've been looking endlessly for one for myself" She gently moves one of her pigtails behind her "Yesterday, those three decided to follow me to the Zeca Ruins"

"After we all re-grouped, we set forth further into the ruins in our quest for the CPU Memories!" Neptune butts in dramatically, earning a grunt from Noire and a giggle comes from Plutia.

Noire shakes her head in disapproval before continuing "Anyway. . . Once we were together again, we continued the search as a party. When we got to the deepest part of the ruins, we ran into two people. And it just so happened that one of them had two CPU Memories"

Mini Histoire nods to Noire, confirming that she get everything "I see, I see. Hmm. . .（￣へ￣）. So you four were confronted by a duo who held the CPU Memories. What happened after that? (-'_'-)"

Garland holds a hand up, giving Noire a signal that he wanted to continue. Noire gives him a nod, allowing him to pick up from there "The one who held the CPU Memories was a woman known as Arfoire. In our Dimension, she captured Neptune and the other Goddesses. She almost got away with killing them if we didn't show up. And. . . Almost killing me while my back was turned, helping a friend. . ."

Plutia tilts her head, looking between Neptune and Garland "Neppy and Garly. . . Almost got kiiiilled. . .?"

"Well, at least you two are alive and well (✿◠‿◠)" Mini Histoire speaks up, giving them a smile "Sorry, you may continue"

Garland nods his head "Skipping ahead a bit, Arfoire hands off the CPU Memories to an accomplice so they could escape. As we allowed Plutia to tail Warechu, another ally of Arfoire's from our dimension. We faced off against her and lost"

"Oh, oh. . .! I wannaaaa continue~!" Plutia jumps up and down a bit, waving her hand. When we all looked at her, she started speaking "Soooo, I transformed when Mister Rat was being mean to me. . . After that I took the CPU Memories and returned to everyone, only to find that mean lady hurting them. . ." Plutia wore a scowl there for a bit before her expression lightened up "But, I got to give Neppy and Noire the Memories. . .~! And reunite Garly with hiiis friend. . . Briefly though. . ." Her face turned downcast.

Garland took the initiative and picked up the slack "While Plutia did unite Meta and I once more, Meta was on the verge of dying at that point. How he lasted that long, I have no idea. I remember finding that power symbol-shaped crystal earlier when it started to feel warm in my pocket. As I pulled it out, Meta ate it"

Neptune covers her mouth with a snort "Now that I'm looking back on it, it sounds pretty funny"

"Hah, only you Neptune" Garland sighs before continuing "Anyway. Shortly after that, Meta passed on. Well, that's what we all saw till a silver CPU Memory dropped from his departing form. . ." A memory of Meta's disappearing form fills Garland's head. He fell quiet, trying to pull himself together. Seeing this, Neptune surprisingly stepped forward.

"So, after Noire and I transformed. We encouraged Garly to use the CPU Memory currently in his possession. It took a bit of reassurance, but he used it and became the CPU, Camo Heart! Then after that, we kicked Arfy's butt and sent her packing! After that, we came back here"

Mini Histoire's face turns to one of immense curiosity before looking at Garland, who seemed to have regained his composure "This is quite the endeavor from the sound of things! （†〇†)" She turns to Garland "Excuse me Garland, I hate to be rude. But, may I see this Camo Heart? (´･ω･`)"

The young man looks at her before standing up "Uh, okay. I don't really mind" He was surrounded by a pillar of light before Camo Heart's form walks out of the now dimming pillar, his red eyes looking around the other occupants in the room.

Mini Histoire was taken aback by the new being standing in front of her. Even if she believed their words, it still was a shock to her So this is Camo Heart. I never thought that a male CPU could be a thing! （。＞。＜。）"

Camo Heart raises an eyebrow before looking to the side mumbling _"You'd be surprised. . ."_

The tiny Oracle shakes her bewilderment before giving him a smile "Well, I am pleased to meet you Camo Heart. I hope you we can help you become a well-respected CPU"

Camo Heart looks back at her and nods "Thank you Histoire, but I would rather this be kept secret for now" This earned confused gazes from everyone.

"Umm, any reason why Garly?" Neptune asks.

"Well, I'm a male CPU. A phenomenon this dimension hasn't seen before. How will the people react when they hear news of a male CPU?" Garland explains.

This earned a nod from Mini Histoire "I see. Well, I respect your cations. (^▽^)"

Noire gives her own nod before walking to the door, catching Plutia's attention "Noire. . .? Where are you going. . .?"

The twin-tailed Goddess turns to her friend and smiles "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going off to find my nation!"

"Oh, you know what?!" Neptune speaks up "You should name it Lastation!"

Noire cocks an eyebrow at Neptune's sudden suggestion before placing a finger on her chin in a thinking manner "Lastation. . . Hmm. . ." She removes her hand from her chin before giving everyone a smile "I'll keep that name in mind. But for now, I shall be off. Wish me luck!" With those words out of the way, she opened the door and walked out with fiery determination set on a dream she had since her friend's transformation.

"I must say, I am quite happy for Noire. （＾ｖ＾）" Mini Histoire states "Tirelessly searching for an ultra rare item with a dream to be like her best friend, is quite admirable. (≧∇≦)"

Camo Heart at this point has retired, turning back into Garland "I agree. She must hold Plutia very close to herself"

This earned a giggle from the Goddess "Heehee. . .~ Noire and I are beeest friends. . .~! We've been friends since we were young. . ."

"Really Plutie? How long was that?" Neptune asks her.

Plutia tilts her head sideways, thinking for a bit "Umm. . . I'm not too suuure. . . I can't remember. But! I know that we are veeery close~" She had a sleepy smile on her face till it slowly changed to a disappointed one "Ahhh. . . I completely forgot about Noire and Neppy's promise. . ."

"I am sure you'll be able to fulfill that when you see Noire again, Plutia" Garland says stretching, earning a few pops from his limbs.

Neptune visibly shudders upon hearing the two "And thus, a shiver runs down my spine at the impending doom that awaits me"

Plutia claps her hand together and giggles "Yaaay. . .~! I can't wait. . .~!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

And once more, we finish another chapter for this story! Thankfully, the wait wasn't _too_ long. Unlike the last chapter released. . . =w=;

I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can, but progress will be halted next week due to a field exercise going on. Hopefully, time will fly so I can come back and continue writing and poster making.

Take care everyone!


End file.
